WitFit Challenge, December 2011
by rinabina
Summary: Small musings and bits of my imagination as spurred by daily prompts for WitFit during the month of December.  Enjoy!
1. Hidden

**WitFit Challenge, December 2011**

**Disclaimer: All fictional characters mentioned are property of their owners. All entries are unbeta'ed.  
><strong>

**A/N: **Here goes! Let's see how December goes. I'm excited! There will be a little of this and that in here, but for starts…let's go with two people we know. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Hidden

**Audio-Visual Challenge—Imagined Image**: www(dot)fictionistaworkshop(dot)com/witfit/2011-12-01/

View the image and write what comes to you.

* * *

><p>She heard the music change downstairs. Another Christmas song was turned up <em>way<em> too loud. Even still, a smile spread wide on her face. Muffled voices shouted their approval of the song choice and she heard it get louder.

_Oh Christmas._

Bella adjusted her position on the cold, wooden floor of the attic in her house. Her back was pressed against stacked boxes filled with her childhood toys and room decorations. Across the room most of the boxes had been cleared for Charlie's abandoned attic-improvement project. Unused, wooded beams and nails were strewed across the floor. She smiled to herself as she imagined her father up here banging hammers and cursing.

The light shining through the arched the window was a steely gray, as it always was this time of year in Forks. Outside the blanket of fresh snow was a blinding white, but the forecast of heavy rain was going to wash it away in a matter of hours.

A muted buzzing made her jump and she quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket. She had a new text.

_Where are you?_

Bella smiled and typed her response. _Attic. Bring sustenance._

She heard his duck feet clomping down the hallway below in a matter of moments. The familiar creaking sound of the ladder being pulled from the ceiling made her shift her position so she could see out of her hiding place to where he would be crawling through the floor.

Two hands reached through first and set two plastic cups down before the rest of him followed. Edward Cullen's mop of bronze hair was especially messy today. Bella smiled at the sight of her oldest friend. Her best friend. He lifted the glasses from the floor and looked around, eyes squinted in the semi darkness.

"Bells?" he asked softly. His voice was always soft. Even when he was only a kid.

"I'm here," she answered, craning her neck so he could see her around the boxes.

He smirked and walked over, gesturing to the mess on the other side of the room. "What he hell was your dad doing up here?"

She shrugged and took the drink he offered her. "Building his man-cave."

Edward laughed and leaned against the boxes to slide down next to her. Something inside one of them clattered and sounded broken. He shot her an apologetic grimace before sinking the rest of the way to the floor.

That seemed very ungraceful for a Cullen.

"Alright. How much bourbon did Emmett put in the eggnog?" She sniffed her cup tentatively.

Edward grinned widely at her and now that he was close she could see the flush in his cheeks. "Lots."

They both laughed and she shifted closer to him so their arms were touching. This wasn't the first time they'd hidden in the attic together. In fact he'd probably known she was up here all along. There wasn't anywhere else to hide in her dad's old house.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked, taking a long sip of his drink. She knew he would ask. He always asked.

She always answered. Eventually. "Hiding."

"Right. I thought maybe you were setting up the shadow puppet show or something."

That earned a laugh. "We haven't done that since like 1996!"

Edward shrugged this time. "It's never too late for a reunion tour." He prodded her with his elbow. "Bella, what's going on?"

She let out a big sigh. They'd been apart since the start of the school year and yet he _still _knew how to crack her. "I know this is the fifth Christmas without her but sometimes it just hits me. I feel like I owe it to her to step away and think about her."

His arm was up and over her head before she was done speaking. It settled comfortably around her small frame and she let her head rest against the crook of his shoulder. "I think it's good that you do that. Step away. You should." Her mother, Renee, had passed away nearly six years ago but sometimes Christmas brought on more memories than she could handle. Edward knew this and he'd been there to comfort her for all six years.

"Did anyone notice?" she asked, eyeing her untouched cup of eggnog and discarding it on the floor beside her.

Edward took another drink. "Alice was setting up a game or something. They seemed kind of busy."

She smiled and leaned into his arm. "How long have our families been doing this?"

He chuckled. "The Cullen-Swan Christmas Shindig? Jesus, I don't know. Ten, eleven years?"

"Something like that."

"Remember when we were all kids and your mom would put out a plate of cookies to keep us busy?" Edward asked with a laugh.

Bella snorted. "Yeah and your parents would nearly have coronaries because they were store-bought and chock full of preservatives and crap."

"_And_ then we'd be running around hyper all night like minions."

"Until my dad would put on Rudolph or something."

The sighed in tandem and he pulled her more firmly against him. "Good Christmas memories."

"Yeah," she agreed. Suddenly the eggnog was needed and she pulled away to reach for it. Edward released her from his embrace and settled back against the boxes of their hideaway.

He was right. There was LOTS of bourbon. "Holy crap," Bella hissed, swallowing thickly and setting the cup back down. "You weren't kidding."

Edward looked over at her and laughed, before offering his arm to her.

"What?"

He pointed at his own upper lip. "You've got shit on your face."

Bella rolled her eyes and made a show of wiping her face all over the worn, flannel of Edward's shirt. Eventually she stopped and kept her face pressed to his arm, inhaling the scent over her favorite person deep into her lungs. She missed him when he was gone.

"Flannel shirt, Edward? Really?" she teased when she pulled away. "I'd expect something more formal from a Harvard student."

He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Yeah, yeah."

"Your hair's a mess too. Are you sure you live in a dorm."

He looked over at her and smirked. "You know, not all of us can look beautiful on a moments notice."

That made her heart stutter. Why did he _say_ things like that? Moments like these blurred the delicate line their friendship had endured for most of their lives.

He was wrong, anyway. Edward was _always_ beautiful.

"Um," he mumbled, then took another drink of his eggnog. "You know what I mean."

No, she didn't, but whatever. She was happy he was here, that's all she knew. She didn't realize how much she missed him all year until he came home for stuff like this. He was all the way across the country, gearing up to be a doctor and she was slowly finding her way through junior college trying to figure things out.

He never judged her though, and he never would. That much she was sure of.

"You're thinking about stuff again," he said, and she looked up from the floorboards to meet his familiar green eyes. The dimple at the corner of his mouth caught her eye. She missed his smirk. "We gatta get you out of your head, Bells," he said, tugging on a long strand of her hair that had fallen over her shoulder.

"Oh really?"

"It's Christmas and _I'm_ here. Let's talk about some stuff."

Now it was her turn to smirk. "So Alice brought Jasper, where's yours?"

"My what?"

"Your whoever. Weren't you seeing someone?"

He groaned. "Not really."

"But there was someone?"

He looked at his empty glass grumpily and she handed him her half empty one.

"There was, wasn't there?" she asked again, grinning as he downed her eggnog.

"I thought this was supposed to get you out of _your_ head not into mine."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, fine. Jesus. Her name was Tanya. It wasn't anything serious though."

Bella snorted indignantly. That was a lie. Edward always did serious. He was too polite not to.

"So why isn't she here?"

"We're not seeing each other anymore, obviously." He sounded agitated.

"Well she's an idiot," Bella said, before she could stop herself.

Edward's eyes flashed to hers. "She called _me_ an idiot."

"Why?"

He laughed through his nose and shook his head. "She saw the last email I sent you."

Bella thought back. That email had made her day but it wasn't anything…unusual for them. "What's wrong with that email?"

He was still smiling a secret smile. "Nothing, I guess. Anyway whatever. New subject."

Instead they heard the music downstairs shift again. This time it was Mariah Carrey and they both groaned together. Alice's shrill, squeals of happiness followed the song change.

"Your parents are probably dancing right now," Bella said with a giggle.

"They're probably being disgusting under the mistletoe somewhere," he countered.

"We don't have mistletoe."

He looked back at her with that secret smile again. "That's a lie."

"No it's not. I've never seen an ounce of that stuff in this house."

Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny, plastic spring of mistletoe. "You're wrong."

Bella's eyes widened and she snatched it out of his hands. "Hey! This is from that candle thing my mom used to put out in the entryway. I can't believe you pulled this off of it!"

He snatched it back. "I can put it back."

"Wait, why do you even have it?"

Edward reached up and placed the stolen, plastic branch on the edge of one of the boxes between them. It balanced precariously on the edge, over their heads.

"Because."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"No."

Bella's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "What do you mean, _no_?"

"You're not thinking about this. I already thought about this. Just hold still."

_Thought about what? _She lifted her hands to push him away but he caught them and held her fingers tightly within his own. "Bella, I swear to God if you don't stand still I'm not putting that branch back where I found it."

Her mouth dropped open but she was smiling. His hands were warm and familiar and…_Edward's_. _What was happening?_

"Now hold still," he repeated, leaning close. It was no secret that she'd spent plenty of time looking at his face in the fifteen years they'd known each other. She'd had lots of thoughts about the fullness of his lips and the freckles on his cheeks. What kind of self-respecting female would she be if she hadn't?

This was different though. This time the thrill in the pit of her stomach made it feel like a good idea.

"Edward…"

He was close. Really close. Warning bells were going off in her head but she wasn't sure if she should ignore them.

"This can be your Christmas present," he murmured, grinning.

She clucked her tongue in disapproval. "That's so rude."

He shushed her once before leaning forward and kissing her on the lips.

It was weird and all kinds of wrong for their friendship but it was perfect.

He was perfect. He always had been. But this was perfect in a new way – a way she hadn't expected. Bella didn't let him pull away, and he didn't try. One of his hands slid over the skin on her cheek and she reached to do the same.

Suddenly she didn't mind if the line was blurred.

She wanted it to be blurred all afternoon.

* * *

><p>Feedback appreciated :) See you tomorrow! xx<p> 


	2. Proportions

**WitFit Challenge, December 2011**

**Disclaimer: All fictional characters mentioned are property of their owners**

**A/N: **Thanks for the response yesterday guys. I appreciate the feedback and your love for Mistletoeward. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Proportions

**Dialogue Flex**: "Very impressive," she said.

Using the provided snippet of dialogue, explore what comes to mind, be it a scene, a thought, or something else.

* * *

><p>If my brain was taking part in a sitcom, the laugh track would be on repeat right now. My brain was being kind of hilarious.<p>

"I'm not sure. This font choice seems a little intense."

_You seem a little intense._

"I like the weight of it, but something just feels a little off."

_Yeah, like the color of your tie on top of that shirt. Oh, burn!_

"What do you think?"

_That you'd be better suited for a Nordstroms catalog than a design firm. _

"Bella?"

My eyes snapped up to his face. His beautiful, focused face. The face of my boss, Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen who I kind of sort of was probably in love with. I swallowed the lack of saliva in my mouth as well as my pride. "I think you're right," I managed.

_No you're not._

I'd spent the past four days on this logo. I'd gotten the assignment by myself and so far they've kept the other designers at bay. I wanted to own this project and I felt that my resulting product was fantastic. I was so proud of it. Now here we were, bent over Edward's large, flat desk picking apart everything I'd thrown my heart into.

At this point I felt akin to a cobra. I had a mouthful of venom and was ready to strike.

"Maybe the font can stay," Edward continued, fingering the glossy paper printout with his long fingertips. "What do you thin about playing with the proportion? Making the words bigger and the symbol smaller. Tacking it to the left or something?"

_No!_ That would ruin it. There would be no 'tacking.' The whole balance of the logo was based on its exact positioning. This was infuriating. Normally I could keep my cool in situations like this and put my personal feelings aside. This time was different. Of course, _he_ couldn't know that.

"Very impressive," I said through clenched teeth. "I think that will work." I needed to escape. Now. "I'll get those edits back to you by the end of the day."

I reached to gather the various print outs I'd brought with me to the office and file them back in my portfolio. I could see Edward stand up straight as I straightened up the papers. His arms lifted and crossed over his chest.

"Is this review is over?" he asked quietly.

I froze. What the fuck was I doing? I was literally about to walk out on my boss mid critique. Who does that? _Idiots. That's who. _ I stood up, eyes wide and folder clutched to my chest. "I don't know what came over me," I mumbled, meeting his eyes. They weren't angry, as I feared. The looked slightly amused.

Edward's eyes narrowed and a smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. Oh, the corner of his lips. I could make a logo about the corner of his lips…

"Have you eaten lunch yet?"

_Whoa. What?_

I blinked. "No…?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes or no?"

"No."

Edward nodded once and gestured towards the direction of my office down the hall. "Grab your things, leave that here," he pointed to the folder in my hand. "I'm taking us to lunch."

_Lunch. Right. Because that's normal._ Oh, you know. Just me and my creative director, going down to lunch. No biggie. See you guys later!

I snapped back to attention and set the folder on the table gently. He was already lifting his jacket off the back of his chair and I scurried out of his office to grab my coat and purse. Was he going to fire me? Was I going to get a lecture about professionalism and taking feedback? I deserved that. What the hell was my problem today? Why did his reaction bother me so much?

_Think about it, genius._

Okay _fine._ It was because he normally stood up for my designs. Last year he'd convinced the partners to go with my custom typeface instead of Helvetica. _Helvetica!_ I'd be lying if I said that I didn't work extra hard to get his approval. That was probably unhealthy but, hey – it paid off. I loved my job and I worked hard.

So what was going on now? And _why_ had he chosen today to wear that charcoal suit and lilac shirt. Why didn't he know that lilac dress shirts were my weakness?

I buttoned the last button on my long pea coat and tucked my clutch under my arm. When I turned around, Edward was waiting in my doorway. "Ready?"

Did I mention he was waiting in my doorway? He was leaning on the door frame, one shoulder higher than the other, legs crossed. His shoes were shiny today.

"Bella?"

That was the second time he had to prompt me today. The second time he had to prompt me because I was thinking about him.

_He _should_ fire me._

I didn't answer Edward. Instead, I walked out of my office and towards the elevator. His even footfalls echoed behind me and I smiled at the fact that I knew in about three strides, his lengthy gait would put him even with mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **We WILL be revisiting these guys. I have a plan for them…I actually wrote it all today but decided I can save it for another entry. So anyway…thoughts?


	3. Circular

**WitFit Challenge, December 2011**

**Disclaimer: All fictional characters mentioned are property of their owners**

**A/N: **Happy weekend! Sorry for the late entry. Just a note to say that your guys' sweet reviews are making me the love. Note for this chapter…I missed BBward. He needs some love.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt:<strong> Circular

A single word meant to inspire immediate thought. Write what your imagination dictates.

* * *

><p>I stared blankly at the circular, ceramic disk in my hand. If I remembered correctly, this was called a "plate." The stacks of cups with handles were called "mugs" and the clear cylinders that littered the counter were called "glasses."<p>

Shapes, objects and names were all starting to blur into one colorful mess in my head.

Moving was _hard_ and we'd been doing it all day.

I set the plate down on the flat, square surface of what I guessed was the "table."

I let out a sigh through my pouted lips and felt the stray strands of hair flutter over my forehead. What time was it? What city did we live in?

The windows straight ahead were pitch black as the night had settled around our new house on the hill. Instead of the sky, all I saw was myself in the glass. There were bags under my eyes and my hair was a mess. I scowled at my reflection and tried to focus on the flickering lights of Oakland that twinkled across the bay.

"Hey babe?"

I smiled to myself. I may not know what plates, mugs and glasses were called, but I would know _that_ voice anywhere. I pivoted on my heels so I was facing the living room where my husband was laying on his back under the entertainment center, connecting cords and wires for the "most important" part of our new home.

His legs were sprawled in opposite direction but the part that particularly caught my eye was the exposed section of his stomach where his worn tee shirt had ridden up. I chomped down on my lower lip and shook my head.

_Still, Bella? Really?_

I let out another sigh. Still.

"Babe?"

I jumped to my feet and hurried over to his prone position on the floor. "I'm here. What do you need?"

Edward wriggled himself out from under the dark-wood cabinetry that he'd been assembling while I was trying to reacquaint myself with the names of kitchen items. He smiled wide as he saw me standing above him.

"Hi," he breathed, brushing his wrist over his damp forehead.

I smiled back. "Hi."

"I'm trying to get everything hooked up, can you feed me the cords?"

I nodded. "Sure."

He pulled himself back under the console and I dropped each cord down the back as he plugged them in. When he was done, I sank down beside him and watched as he tried to pull himself up off the floor. His cheeks were flushed from exertion but his eyes were bright with excitement. I'm sure mine were too, even if I couldn't remember much of anything at this point. We'd been up since six in the morning.

Boxes, boxes, boxes. So many boxes to sort through. We had movers, of course, but I refused to let them pack my things. We'd acquired quite a collection of household items in the short, two-year span of our marriage so far. I wanted to make sure I knew where everything was packed.

That was a joke now, as I could barely remember our new address.

I heard Edward exhale as he propped himself up against the cabinet at our backs.

"Well," he sighed, clapping his hands together. "We did it. We made it."

I smiled at him and pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek. "First house."

He looked back at me and grinned. "First house."

Goddamn I wanted to kiss him. I watched his eyes dart to my lips.

"I think we got the pantry all emptied," Alice trilled from across the room.

Edward and I both whirled around to see Jasper and Alice standing in the doorway. She was still bouncing on her toes even after hours of unpacking.

"Do you want us to unload anything else?"

I braced my hand on Edward's shoulder to push myself up off the floor. "No, I think we're okay now. Thanks Alice. You guys should head home. Go see Bradley."

Alice pulled me into a tight hug. "Congratulations you guys. This is really exciting."

I smiled bashfully but she was right. It was exciting.

_A house._

I felt Edward at my side and he kept one hand at the small of my back while he gave a one-armed hug to Alice and clapped Jasper on the shoulder. "Thanks for all of your help today. We'll take you guys out to dinner soon to thank you."

Alice waved away her brother's offer with her hand and moved towards the front door. "It was our pleasure. Have a good night. See you tomorrow!"

With less circumstance than I've ever experienced with Alice, she and Jasper disappeared out the front door into the night, leaving us to our own devices at last.

_And we had a house!_

I felt Edward's familiar, calloused hand slide into mine and he squeezed it gently before tugging me back into the living room. I followed him blindly as he led us over to the sofa and plopped down in the middle.

"Sit," he said simply and with authority.

_Sitting. Oh sitting, how I'd missed you._

"I'll never get up again," I mused, moving to sink down next to him on the cushion.

"Nope," Edward said, reaching up to grab my hips. He tugged me down so I had to sit on top of him, knees curled at each one of his sides. "Here."

_Oh dear._

He settled his arms comfortably around me and knit his fingers at my back. I slid my hands into his hair and combed it slowly off his forehead. It was still damp from the perspiration on his skin. I leaned in and pressed a kiss to his temple.

He tasted like salt and Edward and _mine_ and I loved him.

Edward lay his cheek against the front of my shirt as I played with the mess his hair had turned into over the course of the day.

"This shirt has a loose neckline," he mused after a moment.

I paused the motions of my fingers. "Oh?"

"I could see down your shirt _all_ day. It was great."

I snorted. "Yeah, well _your_ shirt rides up when you pick up boxes."

"Does it now?"

"Yep."

Edward pulled back so he could see my face. The flush was still lingering on his cheeks and his hair was especially ridiculous now that I'd had my fingers in it. "Hey," he said softly, eyes crinkling in a smile. I could tell what he was going to say by the velvet sound of his voice.

"You love me," I finished for him, leaning close.

"Mmmm, I do. And you love me too." His nose traced its familiar path across my cheek.

"So much."

Our lips met in a soft, lingering kiss that felt like a huge sigh at the end of our busy day. I settled in and kissed him back, taking shelter in the simple warmth of his body against mine. His hands pressed flat to my back and I could feel the searing heat of his hands through the thin cotton of my tee shirt. I framed his face with my fingers, noting the flexing of his jaw as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

We sat on the sofa for a long, quiet moment, sharing our excitement in a passionate embrace. When he pulled back at last, he gave me his signature, one-sided smile.

"Wanna go to bed?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

I blinked. Now? "I still want to unpack the rest of the kitchen boxes."

Edward rolled his eyes and slipped one of his hands under my shirt so that he could caress my skin. "I didn't say sleep."

_Oh.  
><em>

I scowled at him. "You're one of the most romantic men in history and 'Wanna go to bed?' is your plan to seduce me tonight?"

He let out a low chuckle and closed the space between us to press several kisses to my neck and collarbone. "I feel brain dead after today. Give me a break."

_And I forgot what plates, mugs and glasses were called, what's your point?_

"Can you at least carry me to the bedroom?" I whined, instead of answering his initial question. "I don't know if I can walk."

My strong, baseball-playing husband wasted no time, as I was in his arms and half way down the hall to the bedroom before I realized what was going on. As he lay me down gently on the bed, I noted the unfamiliar plaster that loomed above us on the ceiling. I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

_New home. Our home._

Edward pressed his body against mine and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.

The kitchen boxes could _definitely _wait until tomorrow.


	4. Highlight

**WitFit Challenge, December 2011**

**Disclaimer: All fictional characters mentioned are property of their owners**

**A/N: **Glad to see you guys enjoyed seeing BBward again. I did too. Thanks always for the reviews. This is Mistletoeward, but younger. I'd say they're like 13 here. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Highlight

**Plot Generator—Binding Blurb**: In 500 words or fewer, write a blurb or a short entry on** keeping up with the Joneses.**

* * *

><p>"That tree is never going to fit in there," she said without thinking, before clapping her hand over her mouth like she had uttered a bad word.<p>

She watched and waited for Alice's reaction. The little sprite of a Cullen was standing with her back to Bella, overseeing the placement of the gigantic evergreen in the room. Alice flinched at the words and Bella waited with bated breath for her friend's scathing remark. Alice turned around, arms crossed and eyebrows lowered.

"Bella Swan," she growled, "How many Christmases have you known us?"

Bella swallowed. "Um. I don't know. Lots?"

"Have we ever had a tree that was too tall for the room?"

"No," was the meek answer.

Alice nodded. "Exactly." She turned back around with a huff and resumed her orders.

Bella had to admit that the Cullens did Christmas well. It suited them. She wasn't sure when Alice took over and started directing Christmas decorations like a stage production, but whatever she was doing, it worked. Bella couldn't imagine her own mother putting up with this kind of behavior. Charlie would never stand for it. The Swan Christmas was much, _much_ simpler.

Her family put up a modest tree in the living room, hung a strand of lights on the garage and made cookies. Spending time with the Cullens over the holidays was like spending a few hours in the North Pole each day.

Kind of, sort of magical.

She couldn't imagine what the neighbors thought. 'Keeping up with the Cullens,' that's for sure. Thank goodness they didn't get too ambitious with external decorations. She couldn't imagine what that would look like.

Images of a sleigh and reindeer suspended over the roof flashed through her head and she stifled a laugh.

Bella was currently sitting cross-legged on the Cullen's white, leather sofa, where she was supposed to be doing her chemistry lab report with Edward. Instead she was smack in the middle of Christmas central and distracted to no end.

There were holly sprigs highlighting every corner, garlands on the mantle and tiny bundles of Christmas bulbs hanging off picture frames. Even Edward's grand piano in the corner had some sort of "winter-scape" on the top.

Bella couldn't help but giggle. He probably _hated_ that.

"Oh come _on_ Alice, really?"

_Speaking of_.

Edward was standing in the open doorway to the kitchen, jaw slack, eyes wide and finger pointing at his precious, defaced piano.

"What?" Alice chirped, as though she didn't notice.

"You put that frou-frou shit on my piano _again_?"

Esme hissed from the other side of the room and Edward cringed. "Sorry Mom."

Alice hand both her hands on her hips. "Edward, it's not frou-frou it's _festive_."

"It's my piano."

"Exactly, it's a focal point of the room."

He looked pleadingly over at Bella but she was too busy trying not to laugh to help him out. With an exasperated sigh, he made his way over to the sofa and sat beside Bella with a _thunk_. His long fingers pinched the bridge of his noise.

"Every year, Bella. Every. Year."

She patted his shoulder jokingly. "I'm sure you'll cope."

He rolled his eyes. "Can your family adopt me for the holidays?"

Bella smiled. "You'd miss this."

Edward chewed on the pink eraser of his pencil and nodded sarcastically as he eyed the papers spread on the table. "Yeah right."

_He would totally miss it._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **567 words…so shoot me. Hehe. Feedback appreciated!


	5. Minor

**WitFit Challenge, December 2011**

**Disclaimer: All fictional characters mentioned are property of their owners**

**A/N: ** Good morning! Sorry for the late post, I just got the prompt a few hours ago :( Here's some new characters for you. Hope you like!

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompts<strong>: Minor

**Dialogue Flex: **"I'm not sure I'll be able to pull this off," he said.

Using the provided snippet of dialogue, explore what comes to mind, be it a scene, a thought, or something else.

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure I'll be able to pull this off," he said.<p>

I glared scathingly at Emmett Cullen from the other side of the table. "_You're_ not sure?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Emmet, _I'm_ the minor. What are you worried abou–"

Everyone at the table shushed me loudly and I rolled my eyes. "Yes, because _that's_ less noticeable than my casual conversation about truth."

"You're almost twenty-one," Rose noted from Emmett's other side.

"In September," I said, eying our waitress from across the room. She _had_ to know. "That's not exactly close to February."

There was a sigh next to me and I rolled my eyes heavily in Edward's direction.

"Bella," he said, dropping his arm on the sticky, vinyl headrest of the booth we were seated in. "You need to relax."

I glared at him. _I_ needed to relax? I had a table of three people pressuring me to order alcohol as a minor. They needed to fuck off.

Emmett watched the waitress move across the room to help the group a few tables from us. "How about this. Ed, take Bells out for a smoke with you. I'll order the pitcher and then we'll see what happens when she comes back."

I closed my eyes and cursed silently.

Edward's hand clapped loudly on the vinyl behind my head. The loud _thunk_ vibrated from the seat and up my spine. "Great plan. Let's go smoke Bella."

"You're the one who smokes. I stand, remember?" I quipped, sliding out from our booth and putting my hand son my hips.

He pulled and face and poked me in the side where it tickled. I squeaked and chased after him as he strode swiftly out the door.

It was fucking cold outside. Like…_cold_. The shiny, metal exterior of the diner looked sort of cool in the dark night. I could see the orbs of the streetlights reflected in its surface next to the pink, green and blue fluorescent squiggles of its sign. White and red lights sped by as cars passed the restaurant on the slick, wet streets.

Edward fumbled inside his pocket beside me, jabbing me with his elbow unintentionally. I turned my eyes to watch him pull a cigarette out of the pack in his hands. I knew what was coming next…

He arched a brow and tilted the open pack in my direction. "You want one?" he asked, voice muffled by the single cigarette held between his lips.

I swallowed and answered the same way I'd answered for the past two years. "No thanks."

Now came the fun part. Actually it was the torture part. Either way it was still the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

Edward pulled the zippo lighter out of his other pocket and lifted it to his lips. His eyebrows were pinched in concentration and I heard the repetitive clicks of the lighter. A small, golden light illuminated his face as the flame appeared and lit the end of the cigarette. With more grace than he normally possessed, he flipped the zippo closed, dropped it back in his pocket, took a deep drag and blew a long stream of smoke into the night.

It wasn't until this moment that I took my own deep breath, sucking in the painfully cold air and tasting the tobacco on my tongue.

Edward. His cigarettes. His beautiful face. Thus is my life.

"Some day you'll take one," he said randomly, grinning at me as he took another drag.

I snorted. "Dream on. Didn't you know, smoking is bad for you?"

He was still grinning. "So is drinking, but look at you now."

"You've been asking me for years now and I've never said yes."

"You've been close a few times," he mused, turning his body towards me.

I had been close. More than a few times. That wasn't because I was craving a cigarette though.

"Well, by all means, keep trying then."

"Oh," he said, still smiling. "I will."

We spent a lot of nights like this at university. Freezing our asses off outside the library while he took a smoke break and I took a mental break from our notes left open in the dimly lit study hall. My mental break consisted of me ogling my friend while he made sweet love to his cigarette with his lips.

It usually didn't take long before I started thinking about how he kissed the girls I _knew_ he took out. Whether his lips would work as well against other lips as they did on the end of a cigarette. Whether his hands touched skin as delicately as they worked the lighter. After that I started wondering if he'd ever kiss _me_ that way and that usually ended in a fiery pit of rubble.

There was an easy answer.

_No._

I looked back up at him now, eying the burning, orange ring around the end of his cigarette. He tilted his head back and blew smoke through his lips, jaws flexed and eyes closed.

_Ugh._ _Definitely no_.

After a moment he dropped the butt of his cigarette to the ground and smashed it under the toe of his ancient Converse. "You ready, you lush, you?"

I pursed my lips. "Cut it out."

Edward grinned and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked back towards the swinging front doors. He smelled like smoke but I could still smell the detergent off his shirt.

He pushed open the door and let me in first, the welcome warm air hitting me in the face. I groaned as soon as we set foot inside. 'Hotel California' was blasting on the speakers. Emmett _had_ to be behind this.

"Oh," Edward said from behind me in mock-seriousness. "Here's a memory."

I looked over where our table was. Emmett lifted an untouched pint of beer and waggled his eyebrows. I laughed through my nose and smiled secretly up at Edward. He tweaked my nose and pushed me towards the table.

_Yeah. Here's a memory._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I was looking at _Remember Me_ stills last night. Can you tell? I should have had Edward hang his hoodie on the back of his head, lol. Feedback appreciated!


	6. Flurry, Hurry, Scurry

**WitFit Challenge, December 2011**

**Disclaimer: All fictional characters mentioned are property of their owners**

**A/N: ** 'Allo, 'allo! Thanks again for all your feedback. I love, LOVE hearing what you think and I appreciate you taking the time. Here's the next bit in the story of Bella and Lilacward (CreativeDirectorward). Lunch, anyone?

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompts<strong>: Flurry, hurry, scurry

Choose one word and write what your imagination dictates. For an added challenge, include all three words in your entry.

* * *

><p>He took us a block and a half down the street to a small Kosher deli I'd passed about a million times and never gone in. The strong flurries of wind almost blew us off the sidewalk. We practically tumbled into the restaurant from outside. Inside it was dark, smelled like meat and was lit by funky wall sconces with strange yellow-gold glass globes. <em>So <em>outdated.

The hostess led us over to a wall of small, u-shaped booths for two. _Wow. This wouldn't be awkward at all._ We sunk down onto the shiny, maroon leather seat at opposite sides of the table and settled into the booth next to each other but not _next_ to each other. I kept the back of my legs pressed to the seat bench, determined not to touch his long, pant legs with any part of my body.

I'd sat next to Edward at a table before during a company luncheon, but that was because we were talking about the Cubs game when we reached the table. I don't remember talking about anything else afterwards. Also, the entire company had been present.

This time it was just Edward and me. Edward Cullen, a semi-dark room and a table for two. _Oh sure. No problem._

He hung his jacket on the hook outside our booth and I took in the full effect of his beautiful pale, purple dress shirt. I could see the embroidered initials on his cuff. EAC. Custom shirt. _Goddammit_.

"Their roast turkey sandwich is really good," Edward said offhandedly, lifting his paper napkin from the table and spreading it casually over his lap.

I wanted to roll my eyes. _Thanks for that. I have my own feelings about sandwiches, thank you very much._

Our waitress came back over with plastic tumblers full of water. They kind of glasses you could stack in groups of twenty and shove into the dishwasher.

"You ready?" she asked, smacking her gum.

_Nice._

Edward looked at me and I gestured for him to go first as I quickly glanced at the menu. I heard him order his turkey sandwich with gravy on the side. I snorted. _Pussy_.

When I looked up, I smiled at our gum-smacking waitress. "I'll have the French dip sandwich. Thanks." I saw Edward's smirk in the corner of my eye.

"Fries or coleslaw?"

"Fries."

She nodded and tucked her paper pad back in her apron before removing our menus from the table and walking back to the kitchen. I took a sip of my water nervously.

"So Bella," Edward started and I closed my eyes at the sound of his voice. He was always so confident. There was never a hint of hesitation or nerves in his voice. Hearing him say my name that clear, _all_ the time was lethal.

"I feel like I hit a nerve with you today," he continued.

I met his eyes this time. This was an important conversation. I should be present.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to tell me what that's all about?"

_No. Not really._

"I'm sorry, Edward," I said first, pushing my water glass out of my reach with the tip of my fingers. I folded my hands on the table. "Something about that logo and the project just hit me really personally. I know that's not ethical or very professional."

I looked up to meet his kind, green eyes. Damn them for always being so kind, even when he was giving me feedback or cutting my budget for a project. Even if he hated our design or campaign slogan. Damn him for being so kind to _me_.

He lifted his shoulders slightly in a shrug. "It happens, Bella. Don't put yourself down and throw a word like 'ethical' on the table. We're creative people. Sometimes we get attached."

I chewed on my lower lip. "Still, if it was important to me, I should have been more accepting of your feedback."

Edward nodded slowly and looked down at the table. "Well, you realize that, so that's a conversation we don't have to have." He lifted his eyes and smirked at me.

_Ugh. So unfair._

Silence settled between us in the dark room. I could hear the sounds from the kitchen and the scraping of the other patrons' silverware on their plates. The same question kept bubbling up in my mind. Why were we here? This was a conversation that could have happened in his office.

Before I got my answer, the waitress returned with our food. I eagerly popped a fry into my mouth as I pooled some ketchup next to the parsley on my plate.

"Nothing helps me get through the day like an overabundance of meat and carbs," Edward said with a grin.

I laughed. "When Dimitri finds me face down, asleep on my desk, I'm blaming you."

The low, rich sound of Edward's laugh made me forget all about the sandwich I was lifting in my hand. All it made me think about was wanting to do it again. I liked making Edward laugh.

When he'd swallowed a few bites, Edward wiped his mouth and looked back over at me. I met his emerald eyes with what I hoped was a neutral expression. "So what happened today was merely about your ownership for your composition. You weren't feeling threatened or anything?"

"Threatened?"

Edward nodded. "I don't want you to think that I don't value your creative opinion, especially on projects like these, because I do. I value your opinion very much."

I think I may have dropped my sandwich on my plate. I didn't look to check.

_Oh my God what was happening?_

"You do?" I wanted to kick myself for my meek delivery of that question.

He held my gaze for a moment before nodding. "Yes, Bella. I do."

Why did this sound like it wasn't about work? Was it just me? It couldn't be just me. I jumped when I felt a hand lower itself on my thigh. It took me a minute to realize that it _wasn't_ a pervert crawling under the table. It was Edward. My eyes shot to his immediately, full of questions.

Instead of answering he moved his thumb gently over the wool of my pencil skirt. It wasn't a gesture of sexual desire, it was simpler than that. It was acknowledgement. His eyebrows knit together and his lips were pursed. I think the gestures had even surprised himself. Edward's eyes had always been kind, but this time they were something else. They were smoldering. Pleading.

For what?

"Edward…" I said, not sure where to start.

He sucked in a sharp breath and pulled his hand away at once. My heart ached at the lack of contact. I'd spent so many hours daydreaming and longing for his hand on me, for his skin on my skin and for a moment like this. I didn't want it to end.

"Don't–" I said instantly, before biting my tongue. My brain was willing him to touch me again and I had a feeling if I didn't hurry, the moment would be lost.

Edward's downcast eyes shot up to meet mine.

I swallowed. "Don't…pull away."

The corner of his mouth pulled slightly at his lips. After a long moment, his hand fell back on my thigh, squeezing slowly.

We sat quietly in our booth for the remainder of our lunch, Edward finishing his sandwich with one hand and me trying to remember that I was hungry. I wasn't sure what else to say to acknowledge what was going on. For now I felt like we were on the same page, and that was all I wanted.

Edward paid the bill after shooting me a stern glance for reaching for my wallet. He helped me into my coat and motioned for me to lead the way out of the restaurant.

The harsh, cold hair hit me in the face like a slap and I felt the comfortable moments in the restaurant fade into the background. There, surrounded by our dark bubble, we had discovered a truth. Now what?

We walked back to the office in silence. It was comforting and frightening at the same time. We scurried through the wind and the sloshy puddles in a tandem dance. When we reached the lobby of our building, he pressed his hand to the small of my back to lead me into the elevator. His fingers lingered slightly longer than polite, pressing gently into the soft skin at my back. I stood closer to him in the elevator than I would have normally. He smelled like cologne and turkey sandwich. The warmth from our bodies mingled in the small space and I wanted more. More warmth. More touches. More everything.

By the time we reached our floor, we were standing against each other along the back wall. His arm was pressed to mine.

I didn't want to leave.

"Bella," he said softly, motioning for me to step out of the elevator.

I nodded and walked out first. He matched my pace after a moment as we walked towards his office.

"I have a meeting right now that I forgot to mention when I said we could continue our critique."

He stopped us as we reached the door to my office.

"That's no problem," I replied, smiling and feeling the doubt creep through my veins.

"Can we postpone until later this afternoon?"

"Yes of course."

He smiled. "Thank you Bella." Then he turned and walked swiftly to his office. As I turned to step into mine I heard the door close.

Loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ooooh! What's gon' happen? Like I said, there's more for these guys. I've got it aaaaaaaaaaall planned out. Thanks WitFit for giving me a new story idea :) Feedback appreciated!


	7. Assignment

**WitFit Challenge, December 2011**

**Disclaimer: All fictional characters mentioned are property of their owners**

**A/N: ** This prompt was hard. The end.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompts<strong>: Assignment

**Scenario: **You have been invited to two different functions on the same night. One involves your job, the other involves your best friend. Both are important to you , so which do you choose?

Complete the scenario in any way, in any style, and for any word count. Open your mind and follow where it leads, writing as you go.

* * *

><p>"Bella which tie do you think?"<p>

I lifted my hands and hung two of my favorite ties in front of my shirt. I stood up straight and looked ahead to where Bella was sitting cross-legged on the bed in her pajamas. Her face was cemented in an indifferent scowl, her pouty lips pursed in a flat line.

She chewed on the inside of her cheek and shrugged.

My shoulders dropped. "Bella."

She lifted her eyes. "What?"

"Seriously?"

"They both look fine." Her voice had no inflection, and if I was being honest, it was starting to sound like this more and more. I wasn't a fuck up, but right now I was fucking up.

Often.

"I need to pick one. Can you help?"

She sighed and stood off the bed. "Honestly Edward, I think you're capable of making decisions all on your own." She walked out of the room and I watched the tattered edges of her pajama pants trail behind her.

Well, that was a dig.

Our life was falling into one big shithole at the moment and I'd had too much on my plate lately to pay much attention to it. I'd always assumed it would work out, that we'd find or way back because we were _us._ We were Bella and Edward.

Lately that seemed more like a fairytale than reality. I suppose most things sounded that way.

I threw one of the ties on the bed and wrapped the other around my neck. I sidestepped so I was in front of the closet door where a full-length mirror reflected my entire body. My suit looked sharp, my white shirt was crisp and this navy tie would be suitable enough. Truth be told, I'd wanted to wear the tie that Bella picked, but that obviously wasn't going to happen.

When I tightened the knot at the base of my throat, I let my hands fall back to my sides. I met my eyes in the mirror and looked at myself. I looked every bit the part that I'd always wanted - tall, intelligent and successful. The only trouble was I wanted the same kind of person next to me and instead, she was in the other room watching the Today show.

Bella - smart, beautiful, creative and driven.

I sighed and buttoned the front of my jacket, then walked out of the room. Bella was sitting on the sofa with a bowl of cereal in her lap watching Matt Lauer and Ann Curry mumble about something on the news. I watched her for a few seconds, taking in every part of the woman I loved who sincerely didn't love me back at the moment.

"Bella," I said softly from the doorway.

She looked over at me and waited.

"I'm leaving."

Her head turned back to the television. "I poured coffee in your mug."

"Thanks."

No answer. I glided through the living room towards the kitchen where my travel mug sat, a small pillar of steam escaping the lid. There was a toasted English muffin next to it. Strawberry jam. My usual.

My heart crumbled painfully in my chest. I was fucking this up and I didn't know how to fix it. I took a step backwards and looked through the kitchen to the other room. Even when she was angry she was stunning. Her chestnut hair rolled down her back in glossy waves, her dark eyes were intense on the screen before her and her full lips puckered as she watched.

I looked down at my shoes. This meeting today was important. I needed to show the partners that I was available and capable. A few more sacrifices like this and I could be a partner too. The clang of Bella's spoon on her bowl reminded me of what I was missing in exchange.

Bella was currently studying for her masters in fine art, and this afternoon was the opening of her final student show. It was a photography exhibit and it had been her favorite assignment of the program. A photo study of something she found inspiring.

_Me_.

I'd seen some of the prints. Large-scale photos of my hands, my shoulder, my jaw and my neck. Frankly I found them embarrassing, but the memory of the weekend where we'd spent hours taking pictures made up for the fact. We had sprawled out on the living room floor, blankets at our backs and the sun from the windows traveling over our bodies. It had started innocently enough until the camera lay forgotten on the carpet while Bella paid the rest of my body non-artistic attention.

I cleared my throat and drew in a deep breath before I shot another look over at Bella. She was already watching me and quickly looked back at the television, cheeks flaming red.

My phone buzzed in my pocket with the first work email of the day. I was late already. The steam from my coffee was dwindling and the Today Show was about to switch anchors. Bella would be starting her day shortly.

I had to make a decision.

Rather, I had to evaluate the decision I'd already made.

Frankly I don't know why I needed to think about it a second time. It was clear I'd chosen poorly.

My breakfast lay forgotten on the counter, along with my cell phone and keys as I closed the distance between Bella and myself. She looked up as I neared the sofa and leaned back against the cushion when I sunk down beside her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Apologizing." And dammit, I didn't apologize first. I kissed her instead. "I'm sorry," I breathed over her lips, trembling in relief as her hands crept around the collar to my shirt and tugged me closer. We collapsed back on the sofa and I watched the way her hair fanned out behind her head. She drew her knees up around my hips.

"I picked wrong. I'm so sorry."

Her tiny hands framed my face and our eyes met in a deep understanding. "I know."

It wasn't everything but it was a start.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***groans* This prompt didn't get released until after 4pm when I was elbows deep in deadlines and other stuff. It didn't occur in my normal "creative schedule" so I didn't get to think about it as I normally like to. I tried angst, but it's hard. So I ended it a little hopeful. Been there before IRL, didn't get the hopeful part like Edward did. *sigh* Feedback appreciated!


	8. Proud

**WitFit Challenge, December 2011**

**Disclaimer: All fictional characters mentioned are property of their owners**

**A/N: ** I needed some Mistletoeward in my stressful day. I hope you enjoy him too. Sorry about last night. This should make up for it, lol. Furthermore, I'd like to dedicate this chapter (and home-smelling Mistletoeward) to my mindsistah Aussiegirl. Just 'cause I hope this will make her day. Kbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Proud

**Plot Generator—Phrase Catch**: You look good for your age.

Repeat the phrase to yourself five times, open a blank word document and begin.

* * *

><p>She wasn't used to being the center of attention. Especially not on Christmas. <em>Especially<em> not with the Cullens around. Normally, they were excellent for deflecting attention. She could have done it if she really wanted to. Alice was wearing a reindeer antler headband and everything. That would have been a good diversionary tactic.

She felt her father squeeze her more tightly around her shoulders and she let her head fall against his chest. The attention wasn't so bad when it was Charlie who was giving it.

"So proud, Bella," he repeated, beaming at the rest of the people in the living room.

She pulled her lips into a tight, embarrassed smile and peered bashfully through her lashes at the smiling faces of the Cullens scattered about the room.

"College graduate and now a working woman."

"In a big city!" Alice chirped, popping a carrot stick in her mouth.

The mention of _that_ specific detail made her eyes shoot directly across from her, where her favorite pair of green eyes were smiling sadly. A big city. A big city half the country away from _his_ big city. She swallowed.

"I feel old now," Bella mused, diffusing the situation with awkward humor.

"Old?" Charlie barked in mock offense.

She shrugged. "Done with school. New job. So far away from being stuck in stupid Forks High School."

"You look good for your age." She could hear the smile in Edward's voice. That made her feel better.

She smiled back. "Thanks."

Edward shrugged and tried to hide his grin.

They talked some more about her new job high up in a skyscraper in Seattle before Alice really _did _change the subject. Bella let out a quiet sigh of relief as she felt all the eyes shift from her blushing face to where Alice was writing down charade topics on torn bits of paper.

Well, maybe not _all_ the eyes.

She watched as Edward stood up and moved towards the stairs. He held his hand out behind him and curled two of his fingers, gesturing silently for her to follow. Her hand was in his before they clomped on the fifth stair, and by the time they reached the top, his arm was wrapped tightly around her waist.

Bella knew where they were going without a doubt. Their stride didn't falter as he pulled on the janky wire from the ceiling and let the steps to the attic fall gently to the hallway floor. Bella went up first, feeling his eyes on her as she ascended into the dark, stuffy attic.

The sun was already setting and the room was cloaked in darkness. A thin sliver of brilliant copper light from the sunset was reflecting off a pane of glass, painting a strip of orange across the unfinished wooden floor. She felt Edward at her back, the warmth from his body enveloping her own. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and dropped his face into her hair. They stood together in silence and in darkness for what seemed like forever.

Bella let her eyes fall closed and focused on the warm licks of breath that fanned over her neck as he breathed heavily in and out. His thumb was moving back and forth over her hip and they were rocking gently on their feet.

"I'm so proud of you," he whispered into her hair.

It hurt her heart every time he told her. She knew he was. Him above anyone. That didn't make the fact that their lives were about to change in a _huge_ way any easier.

"I know," she said, voice wavering slightly.

It grew silent again and the stayed in their tight, rocking embrace.

"I'm not ready for things to change."

They'd spend the first half of their year as graduates in the city where Edward had gotten his first job. Chicago. They had found a little studio apartment in a not-so-great part of town, thrown a bunch of posters on the wall and called it home. It was the opposite of glamorous but for them, it was perfect.

_He_ was perfect. All the freaking time.

Bella turned in his arms and pressed her face to his warm chest, his heart beating steadily in her ear. She could still smell the scent of _their_ home on his shirt. "I'm not either."

"You know things are going to be okay though, right?"

She blinked.

"Between us, I mean." He was mumbling now, fumbling awkwardly with the long mess of her hair. "We don't have to make any rules or draw any lines, right?"

Bella lifted her head and stared at him in the dark. The orange from the sunset had faded to a mere sliver and the only light in the room was through the opening in the floor behind them. She placed her hands on either side of his face.

"Edward."

He shivered slightly as his name left her lips.

"There's never been anyone else. There never will _be_ anyone else."

The apple of his cheek pressed into her palm as his lips lifted in a smirk.

"So calm the fuck down, will you?"

At this Edward let out a snorted laugh and he pulled her back into his arms. "I love you," he said, smiling into her shoulder.

Bella kissed his ear. "I love you too." She waited another moment before adding, "Now can we talk about something else? We only ever have serious conversations up here."

Edward hummed into her shoulder, tilting his head towards her neck so he could brush his lips over her skin. She shuddered. "Believe it or not, I didn't have pure intentions when I brought you up here."

She arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Oh," he repeated, kissing the curve of her jaw.

"What were your," she gasped as he flicked his tongue over her earlobe, "intentions?"

He hummed again and moved their bodies slowly towards the flat bit of wall behind him. They swiveled so she was pressed against the drywall. Edward held her there firmly with the pressure of his body against hers. His lips moved over her cheek to her mouth where he pressed several soft, lingering kisses.

It reminded her so much of that Christmas not too long ago, when he'd kissed her for the first time. They'd spent an awkward hour sheltered by her childhood memories, making some new memories of their own. When they'd emerged downstairs a bit later, cheeks flushed and lips swollen, Alice had been the only one who would meet their eyes.

She'd smiled knowingly and continued to the family room with her tray of Christmas cookies. "Finally."

Four years later and firmly cemented in their '_Finally_,' the trips to the attic were still just as exciting. Her heart still pounded just as hard as he spoiled her with perfect kisses and subtle touches. She was still as breathless as she'd been that first afternoon when he'd shown her that loving him slightly more than friends was an okay alternative.

Her head fell back against the drywall with a thud and she fought back the urge to moan as his lips closed over the hollow of her throat.

"The stairs," she managed, just as his hand slid over her hips and to her thigh where he tugged it gently so she would lift it. He groaned and ignored her request by kissing her again.

"Pull up the stairs," she said again. He released her from his arms and moved to the side long enough to yank up the attic stairs so they were alone.

And so their sounds would be muffled.

This time when he pressed her to the wall it was with his hips. When he pulled up her leg once more, she let him lift her off the floor.

When he growled that he loved her she answered, "Forever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I love them. I want to BE them. I want an Edward. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Thanks so much for all of your feedback throughout my first full week as a WitFit-er. Please don't stop! See you tomorrow!


	9. Motivate

**WitFit Challenge, December 2011**

**Disclaimer: All fictional characters mentioned are property of their owners**

**A/N:** Hmmm…

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Motivate

A single word meant to inspire immediate thought. Write what your imagination dictates.

* * *

><p>The dead, stale sound of crunching leaves beneath my feet echoed on the deserted street. The harsh sound of the heel of my boot clacked loudly on the sidewalk but I didn't mind. It was refreshing not having to worry about being seen.<p>

I spent so much of my life hiding in shadows and lurking where humans failed to see.

Spending time in the open was a sort of treat.

I adjusted the scarf that I'd tied around my neck so that it obscured more of my face. Most of the people here would notice if steam didn't appear when I took my forced breaths.

My body was covered in more clothes than usual this evening. Of course, I didn't really _need_ them, but they helped me play the part. They felt so foreign on my body. So heavy. I swiveled my shoulders within the heavy, black peacoat.

I was nearing the town square now. Tiny, flickering bulbs lined every building, tree trunk and fencepost along the main street. I could hear laughter and tiny bubbles of conversations from the townspeople. They walked in pairs or small groups, jabbering back and forth.

I heard more than just their words.

I heard everything. Thoughts, wishes, desires. It all floated to the surface in my head. I filtered through them at my will, picking up on little things and tossing other bits aside.

No one could hide anything from me.

I followed the slow stream of townspeople to the square where the large spruce at the center was being treated like a Christmas tree. It was dark at the moment, and everyone gathered around its boughs like Christmas presents waiting.

This had to be one of the most ridiculous things I'd witnessed amongst these people. They found celebration for _everything_.

I stood still, but not too still in the back. It looked as though I was waiting too, but not for a ridiculous tree. My eyes shifted back and forth in the dark, picking up every detail. Height, weight, sex, age. Things that everyone else would have to ask to know. I could tell by the way they held their body, how they shifted from foot to foot, I could tell by the sound of their voice and the shallowness of their breath.

Sometimes I didn't even need to hear their thoughts.

Tonight I was less concerned with simple facts, however. Tonight I was concerned with one thing, and one thing only.

Taste.

As the crowd began to grow and the mind-numbing notes of Christmas music started blasting over the speakers, I began to walk through the crowd.

Slowly.

My mouth tasted the air behind my scarf, waiting for one of these people to strike my fancy. Waiting for the scent that would drive me over the edge.

Blood did that, you see.

As I moved, the ceremony started and as the lights lit up the giant spruce like stars in the sky. I saw the colors reflect in the townspeople's eyes. Brilliant reflections of brown, green and blue. Mine wouldn't sparkle like that. Mine smoldered in the dark as a deep, piercing scarlet red.

When I'd circled the group once, I was about to give up. None of these pathetic, Christmas-worshiping mortals were catching my attention. As I moved to head back the way I came, something flooded my senses, licking my throat with red-hot flame.

My eyes widened and I swallowed down the first rush of venom in my mouth.

The scent nearly knocked me to my knees.

Who _was_ this?

I looked around wildly, sniffing the air to get another hit. That was when I saw her. A petite woman, walking down the street, shoulders hunched, dark, chestnut hair flowing behind her.

I followed her without thinking, drawn by the delicious smell of the blood that was thumping under her veins. I had _never_ encountered anyone who's blood sang to me as this girl's did tonight. The realization that she was _unique_ sent another rush of venom to my mouth. My body was practically quaking with need for this girl.

It had been so long since I let my body act on instincts. Motivated only by the heady lust for blood. It was liberating. I felt my muscles tense and coil with each step I made, prepared to leap out of sight the moment she turned around. My eyes scanned the streets for onlookers and dark places to hide. The hair raised on the back of my neck as I sensed the presence of each warm body walking by us.

Nothing would come between me and this girl now.

She was mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **meh… Writing vampires is hard. *goes to sleep*


	10. Excuse

**WitFit Challenge, December 2011**

**Disclaimer: All fictional characters mentioned are property of their owners**

**A/N:** We've got baby Mistletoeward in here. He and Bella are about 7. In second grade. This prompt could have gone lots of different ways but I liked where this took me. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Excuse

**Dialogue Flex**: "You sure drive a hard bargain," she said.

Using the provided snippet of dialogue, explore what comes to mind, be it a scene, a thought, or something else.

* * *

><p>Bella had seen Edward Cullen alone on the blacktop at recess. He bounced a ball on his own or swung the tether ball around its pole. A lot of times he pulled his hood over his messy hair and pranced around the basketball court like he was the star.<p>

In a way she admired him. She could never be brave like that. She was shy too, but leaning against the cool brick of the classroom and reading a book was more of her thing.

Sometimes he played with his sister, but she had lots of friends and they liked to giggle. Sometimes his older brother would let him play four-square with his friends. That never lasted long though. Emmet Cullen was a _really_ good four-square player.

Edward wasn't.

She heard a knock on her door and jumped from her seat on her bed.

"Bella, the Cullens are here."

She swallowed and felt the blush creep up in her cheeks.

New friends. New friends were hard to make.

She took the stairs one at a time, wishing she was retreating up instead of down. Wishing she could go hide in the attic and read instead of meet new people.

Her mother was at the door, talking happily with Mrs. Cullen. Her warm brown eyes swiveled to meet Bella and she smiled kindly.

"Hi Bella. Thank you for keeping Edward and Alice company. We shouldn't be too long."

Bella chomped on her lip and nodded before looking down at her shoes. Her mother invited them in and Bella saw Alice and Edward for the first time that afternoon. Alice was bouncing on her feet, the pom-poms on her Christmas sweater bouncing along with her. She clutched Edward's hand and dragged him through the door. He followed, eyes cast down like Bella's. She noticed he was wearing a Christmas shirt too, but not as bright as Alice's. It was plaid with green and red lines.

For some reason this made her smile. "Hi," she said, feeling brave.

Alice said 'hi' back immediately, but Bella waited patiently for Edward to look up. When he did, he smiled and lifted his hand in a wave instead.

"Can I see your room?" Alice asked, inching towards the staircase.

Bella looked up at her mother, who nodded as she led Mrs. Cullen into the kitchen to talk about whatever grown-up stuff they had to talk about.

With a shrug, she led the way up the stairs and heard four clomping feet behind her. When they crossed the threshold to her room she made her way to her bed and sunk down nervously. She slid her hands under her legs and waited.

Alice's dark eyes lit up at once and she clapped her hands as she flitted from one shelf to another. She talked about pink and dolls and ponies and flowers and anything else her eyes landed upon.

Bella listened to the smallest Cullen talk but her eyes were sill trained on Edward. Waiting. His expressive green eyes were traveling around the room, eyebrows lifted as he took in each corner the space. At last they landed on her bookshelf. She was about to follow him over when Alice popped up in front of her.

"Do you have any Barbies?"

Bella dug the plastic box from under her bed and opened it up slowly, cringing at the reality that someone would be unbraiding their carefully plaited hair and changing their specifically chosen outfits. She let out a sigh and grabbed two of her favorites before Alice had a chance.

She was surprised when Edward knelt down beside her and looked into the box. She liked the color of his hair. He reached a hand in and pulled out her only Ken doll. He looked back at Bella with a crooked smile on his face.

"Oh," she said at once, biting her lip. "We don't have to play…I mean. You can play something else." She looked over at Alice who was making two of the dolls talk to each other on the bed.

Edward shrugged. "I don't mind."

Bella giggled a little bit. "But they're _Barbies._"

His eyes shifted to his little sister. "I'm used to it."

She felt something then, something like a tug. She knew she wanted to be Edward Cullen's friend, even if she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because he was a boy willing to play Barbies, or maybe it was because he went over to her books first.

Bella chanced a look back at Alice who was heavily engrossed in a battle between queen and princess Barbie then looked back at Edward. She wanted an excuse to take him to her favorite place. Then maybe he would want to be friends with her too.

"Can I show you something?" she asked, feeling braver still.

Edward shrugged.

"It's not in here. Will she be okay?"

He rolled his eyes and put the Ken doll back in the box. "Come on," he said simply, getting to his feet.

They walked out of the room quietly, Edward tailing slightly behind Bella. She took him into the hallway and pointed to the wire that was hanging from the ceiling. "Can you…?" He was taller than her, hopefully tall enough.

He raised an eyebrow. "Pull?"

She nodded and watched as he lifted his long arm and tugged. Edward's eyes widened as he saw the staircase lower from the ceiling with a few loud creaks. "Wow."

Bella smiled and pointed to the top. "Come on."

They clambered up into the drafty attic and she rushed over the tug on the cords of the two hanging bulbs. It was still light out so the dusty boxes were bathed in a warm, afternoon glow. Edward followed her to the corner where she had all of her things set up. A pile of quilts and pillows, some Christmas lights that her father had strung up on the boxes with duct tape, and of course, a pile of books.

She sunk down onto the quilt and gestured for Edward to do the same. He sat down on his knees beside Bella and looked around. "We don't have an attic," he said, looking at the stacks of boxes. "This is cool."

"My dad set this up for me," she explained, handing him a pillow. "I come up here to read. We probably shouldn't stay here too long with Alice downstairs but I wanted to show you."

Edward smiled. "I'm glad you did. What are you reading?"

Her hands closed on the top three books of her pile. "I just finished these chapter books. Do you read a lot?"

He nodded and took one of the books from her, flipping through the pages. The words were a lot bigger than the chapter books her mother read, but she was still learning.

"I see you reading at school," he said after a moment, looking up through his eyelashes.

"You can read with me sometimes," she said without thinking, then ducked her head and bit her lip. Did she sound too eager?

"Okay," was the quiet answer.

They shared a secret smile before she heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Edward?"

He turned around to face his mother. "I'm here, Mom."

Mrs. Cullen smiled. "This is quite a place you have up here, Bella."

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen."

"Edward, darling, I'm all done here. Ready to go?"

He hesitated for a moment and turned to look back at Bella. She felt the tug again that she'd felt in her room. "Can I stay for a little bit, Mom? Bella and I were just about to read some books."

Bella could hide the smile that broke on her face. She drew her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly.

"Edward, it's rude to invite yourself over."

"He didn't," she chimed in. "I asked if he could stay. I didn't ask my mom though."

"Please, Mom," Edward begged, holding up the books for proof. "Not too long. Maybe just a little while?"

Something flickered across Mrs. Cullen's face and she smiled warmly at the pair of them. "You sure drive a hard bargain," she joked to her son. "I'll check with Renee. Just a little bit though, okay Edward? I'll take Alice with me to the store and pick you up."

"Okay, Mom."

She nodded then looked at Bella. "Good to see you, Bella."

Bella waved and watched until Mrs. Cullen's caramel-colored hair sunk back down the stairs. Edward crawled over to where she was sitting and plopped down beside her. "Can I read this one?" he asked, holding to book out for her to see.

She nodded and picked up one of her own.

There, in her favorite place, lit by the dim glow of the Christmas lights strung above their heads, Bella made a new friend.

Turns out it wasn't so hard after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So cute I can't take it! *goes off to read a book* feedback appreciated!


	11. Stroll

**WitFit Challenge, December 2011**

**Disclaimer: All fictional characters mentioned are property of their owners**

**A/N:** Lol. Train station. Some Canadian girls will get why I think this is funny.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Stroll

**Plot Generator—Idea Completion**: Short on money, long on time.

An idea or concept is presented. Follow where it leads you.

* * *

><p>I stared at the blinking marquis on the train platform, willing the letters that formed "DELAYED" to change to "ON TIME". Being stuck on a BART platform at 7pm on a Wednesday was not my ideal evening plan. I rested my elbows on my knees and let my head fall in my hands.<p>

The shiny, faded red brick below my feet was mocking me with its false cleanliness. This place was rank and gross and I wanted to leave. _Now_.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

I whipped my head up to gage how much I wanted to sit next to a drunk or drug addict. I felt my hair settle around my face, probably an absolute mess now that I'd flipped it over my head. I felt it…but I didn't pay much notice.

This voice…this person was _not_ a drug addict or a drunk. Well, he could have been but I wouldn't have minded.

"Uh…"

I let my eyes fall on his black, leather shoes. They were shiny. Like, polished shiny. I wondered if he sat at a shoeshine on his lunch break. His legs were long and clothed in fine, wool pants in a rich, slate gray. His belt was black too but I didn't linger there. He wore a pale pink, almost white shirt that had the top two buttons undone. His suit jacket matched his pants and it hung loose around his hips so I could see the navy blue, silk lining inside.

All of this was nothing compared to the handsome face that loomed over it all. He had an eyebrow arched, and I assume my blatant onceover wasn't going unnoticed. That didn't stop me though. I'd had a long, _long_ day. His eyebrows were dark and bushy, but expressive. They matched the mess of hair on his head in blissful disarray. His eyes were hard to see on the dark, ill-lit platform, but they were green and sparkling. By now his lips had pulled into a smirk to match the arch of his left eyebrow. And oh, his lips were pink.

There was something about his jaw though. It came down sharply from below his ear and straight to his chin, but the curve of skin around it was soft and smooth. He had enough stubble to highlight the contours of his ridiculous jaw line –

"Are you done yet?"

I blinked. Whoops.

"I'm so sorry. Please, have a seat."

He chuckled as he sat down and propped his briefcase against his shins. "I'd make a joke about if my suit had a stain on it or something–"

I groaned and dropped my head back in my hands. "I'm sorry. It's been one thing after another today. You're the prettiest thing I've seen all day."

Oh good. Well, that was smooth. I just called him pretty.

He laughed this time. "Pretty? Well, thanks. You know you're quite pretty yourself. When your face isn't hidden, anyway."

I sat up at once and shot him an embarrassed smile.

"So," he said, folding his hands gently in his lap. "We're going to be here a while, and I'd like to keep my seat, if you don't mind. How about some small talk?"

"Small talk sounds good."

So that's what we did. Edward Cullen introduced himself and told me about the building where he worked and how many blocks he had to walk to get to the BART station. He told me that he lived in the East Bay and hadn't been there for long. He told me his sister bought him suits so he didn't know much about them.

I told him my name was Bella, that I lived in the East Bay too, that I hated my commute more than life itself and that delays like this made me want to move to somewhere like Nebraska.

Edward cringed and hissed in a breath. "Oh no. Don't go there. I've been there. Brutal winters. You'd hate it."

I laughed. "So sure?"

He smirked again and his delicious pink lips pulled up on one side. Suddenly his eyes shot up over my head and he reached for his briefcase. My heart panged with the realization that he was going to leave and that I would have to face this ridiculous train delay all alone.

"Let's uh, take a stroll, Bella," he said awkwardly, gesturing for me to stand up. I eyed him curiously but followed, grabbing my multitude of bags from the bench and following him over to a more open area. His eyes continued to flit behind us.

"What's going on?"

The bright green of his eyes rested back on mine finally, and he gave me a tight smile. "Strange man ambling over. He looked drunk. Just trying to eliminate any sort of…awkward situation."

I smiled up at him, finally appreciating how close we were standing. "Thanks."

He nodded.

Just then the loudspeakers rasped with an update on our "DELAYED" train and I heard the unmistakable honk of the train horn down the tunnel.

"Listen," Edward said quietly from above me.

I was distracted by the relief that I would soon be on my way home.

"Bella," he said this time, his voice caressing my name softly. "I was wondering…"

My eyes swiveled up to meet his face, which was slowly turning a pale shade of pink. Oh, that was cute.

"Depending on which stop you get off at. Would you like to grab something to eat?"

At that moment the train whizzed into the station, blowing my hair around my face in a wild flurry. People rushed to the doors, eager to get on their way home.

I, on the other hand, was suddenly trying to figure out how my _worst_ day had suddenly turned into my best.

Edward was smiling at me knowingly, as he ushered me into the train. There were no seats left so we stood beside each other, both arms raised to grab the handles swinging overhead.

"You didn't answer," he reminded me, tapping me gently with the end of his briefcase.

I looked up at him and gasped when I realized how much better his face was illuminated in the fluorescents of the train car. My lip found its way between my teeth and I started gnawing.

"I um…well…" This was embarrassing. "I'm kind of on a budget."

Like a strict budget until I got my Christmas bonus.

Edward closed his eyes gently and shook his head. "Bella, I wasn't going to make you _pay_."

I chewed harder on my lip. "So you meant like a date?"

"Yes."

"On a Wednesday?"

He smiled. "Would you prefer to wait until Friday?"

"No."

"So?" He arched his eyebrow again.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, let's get food. I'm starving and I want to hear more about why your sister buys your suits."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This one truly was…sit down…read prompt…write. Boom. They're in the SF Bay Area obviously. You all have heard me talk about BART before. Those stations are nar nar.

Also, I really really want to thank all of you for ALL of your feedback. I am so floored by the daily response from you guys. I love, _love_ hearing all of your words and I'm sorry I can't reply to all of the reviews. It makes me so happy to know that you guys are enjoying my little plot lots. Your feedback is loved and appreciated!


	12. Farewell, Propel, Repel

**WitFit Challenge, December 2011**

**Disclaimer: All fictional characters mentioned are property of their owners**

**A/N:** *sighs* I'm sorry about this…happy Wednesday? This is Mistletoeward, btw. A year after their last grown-up chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompts<strong>: Farewell, propel, repel

Choose one word and write what your imagination dictates. For an added challenge, include all three words in your entry.

* * *

><p>People weren't kidding when they said long-distance relationships were hard. She eyed the front door nervously as she thought about this. It had been a while since the reality had really hit home.<p>

A while since she had seen Edward, that is.

Their long-distance relationship as lovers had already failed this year, now their friendship was failing too. With a pang in her heart, she realized that she hadn't heard his voice since he called to break things off several months ago.

"_It's too difficult. I can't bear it anymore. I think we need to take some time."_

She swallowed thickly and drew her attention back to her twisting fingers in her lap. The red polish on her thumbnail was chipped.

There had been an unexpected and unwelcome surprise in her duffel bag today. She'd discovered it while she was unpacking. A worn, faded black t-shirt that didn't belong to her. It was shoved in a deep corner of her bag and she had been so weak that she brought it to her face in an instant. Of course it didn't smell like him anymore. It didn't smell like their cramped Chicago home either.

It smelled like musty cotton and the bottom of her closet.

A sound from the kitchen made her jump and she looked at the clock anxiously. They would be here soon. Nerves bubbled high in her stomach and she felt sick. The gin and tonic her father had made for her sat untouched on the coffee table, a slow puddle of condensation building on the coaster.

Edward hated gin.

Peter didn't hate gin.

She dropped her head in her hands and gripped her scalp almost painfully with her fingers.

Peter was a co-worker at the publishing house where she worked in Seattle. He wore nice suits and pretty ties but they were never as nice as Edward's. No one's would be. Peter was kind though, and quiet. He had taken her to lunch her first day and they had eaten lunch together every day after that.

One night last month, they went out for drinks after work and Peter revealed that he'd had a reason for taking her out to lunch that first day. She was so lonely and hurting for companionship, she let the gin in her veins guide her reaction.

When he rolled off of her a few hours later, sheets tangled between their legs, she started sobbing. She couldn't stop and Peter nearly drove her to the hospital to see what was wrong. Eventually he drove her home and left her sniveling on her doorstep with a kiss on her cheek. He said good morning to her at the office the next day, but they didn't go to lunch.

And they wouldn't.

Bella often thought about why she cried that night. She had sobbed partly because of what she'd done and partly because she missed Edward. Mostly she sobbed because she'd realized something.

All her life she's grown up thinking that when she made a true friend who was a boy, eventually he would turn into the perfect lover. And when he did, he'd know everything about her. All of her secrets, her dreams and her favorite songs. When they made love it would be like two halves coming together, because as friends that's what they were. Two halves.

Turns out that only happened with Edward.

As she felt Peter moving above her, inside her and whispering into her ear, all she could think about was that it wasn't _his_ voice - wasn't _his_ body. Even if Peter became a better friend than Edward, he could never know her and love her the way that Edward did…had.

So she cried.

And even though things didn't work out with Peter, she'd lost him as a friend the same way that she'd lost Edward.

That made her cry even more.

There was a heavy knock on the door and she shot to her feet, propelled by a desire she could never ignore.

The knocks continued until Charlie hurried to the door with a happy laugh. Even though he was grown, Emmett insisted on pounding like no one would answer. Charlie threw open the door and shouted, "Merry Christmas!" She shoved her hands into the pockets of her corduroy pants and waited for the Cullens to file in one by one. Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Emmett…

No Edward.

Her heart flew to her throat and she wanted to scream the question out loud.

_Where was he?_

They hugged Charlie one by one but Alice was the first to see Bella. She hurried over and took her tightly in her arms. "Oh Bella," she sighed.

When Alice pulled back she smiled warmly. "You look wonderful," she said, tugging on one of Bella's curls. The gesture reminded her painfully of Edward.

"So do you," Bella replied, again swallowing the question back.

Alice's eyebrows crumpled and she shook her head sadly. "He's not coming this year," she said in a whisper.

"Oh," was all she could manage.

She didn't want to know where he was and wasn't even tempted to ask because she knew it would hurt too much. Her brain repelled any questions she held in her mind, protecting her fragile heart. When she looked back towards the door she watched Emmett shake the snow from Rosalie's coat.

Then he answered all of her questions in one fatal blow. "Bastard's in New York with some girl, can you believe it?" he said to Charlie.

_Some girl…_

Alice was still trying to hold Bella's gaze, gripping her arms tightly. She shook her head quickly as if telling Bella not to pay attention to her older brother. Bella tried to justify it in her head, telling herself, _'Its not what you think. It's not what you think.'_

Easier said than done.

"He could go any time, but he had to pick Christmas," Emmett continued, taking his drink from Charlie and throwing an arm around Rose's shoulder.

"Any time," Bella repeated to herself.

That's when she knew she wouldn't be around next Christmas and when she said farewell to the Cullens this evening, it would be for longer than a year. She'd come on New Year's instead so she spend the night with her dad - alone.

Waiting another year was too painful to bear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Right. So…I'm starting to get a rough idea in my head about what these two kids' future is going to look like. This is a stepping-stone for them…but you know I can't stay angsty for long, and I won't. I got frustrated with myself last week when I tried angst and couldn't keep it strong. I wanted to try again, so here is my exercise in angst. I don't like it, it's hard to write, lol. What do you think? Did it make your heart hurt? Do you hate me? Feedback appreciated!


	13. Mild

**WitFit Challenge, December 2011**

**Disclaimer: All fictional characters mentioned are property of their owners**

**A/N:** Yay! Fluff! New B/E here…

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Mild

**Audio-Visual Challenge—Musical Mastery**: "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year" by Andy Williams.

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=5yDQWcB8-Dw

Listen to the sample, then write whatever comes to you first.

* * *

><p>I didn't know Bella Swan very well, but I did know that she couldn't ice skate worth half her life. I was skating in front of her, backpedaling carefully so I could keep an eye on her. My hands were outstretched just in case, but I didn't touch her.<p>

I'd just met her after all.

The rink was pretty crowded for a Friday night. The bright lights made the white ice glow, but the globe light strung around the perimeter gave it a nice festive touch. Frosty boughs of the pine trees surrounding the rink hung low over the ice and I had to duck my head a few times to avoid them.

Bella had her lip pulled between her teeth. I couldn't ignore the adorable gesture, but with her lack of skating expertise, it was dangerous.

"Careful," I warned gently.

Her eyes shot to mine. "What?"

She was aggravated. It was adorable. "Your lip. If you fall that could be messy." I held my breath and reached a hand to brush my thumb over her chin. She released her lip at once and smiled sheepishly.

"Old habit," she said, a mild blush flaming in her cheeks instantly.

Good god her photos had _not_ done her justice.

Bella and I had been talking for a little over a week now after I'd messaged her on the dating site we both frequented. We had kept it simple at first. Favorite songs, favorite movies, where do we work, what do we do, etc. Our date had been planned for almost a week and I was _so_ happy she'd agreed.

I held my arms out again, hoping she'd grab my hands at some point.

"You can relax, you know," she said, with a roll of her eyes.

I arched a brow. "Can I?"

Bella scowled at me. "You'll learn eventually that clumsiness is just a part of my life. Falling is my specialty."

I laughed. "Not while I'm around." No way would she be hitting the ice tonight.

Her blush intensified and I tried my best to change the subject off of her.

"So, do you like this song? Or, any Christmas songs, I guess?"

She tilted her head and listened for the song. Her face lit up at once. "I _love_ this song. It's one of my favorites. I have a weakness for Christmas songs, especially the old ones. You?"

I smiled. "I like Mariah Carey's Christmas songs."

Bella jabbed me in the arm with her hand. "Oh get _out_."

The motion was too much for her shaky balance, however, and her unsteady skates started to slide out from under her. I reacted in an instant, grabbing her arms tightly in mine and pulling her close. She gasped and looked up at me the moment my hands touched her. We were frozen in our awkward embrace, eyes locked and mouths open. I didn't realize we were still coasting and I nearly flew out of my skin when my back rammed into the barrier of the rink. Bella crashed against me but our gaze didn't falter.

_Whoa_.

Eventually a slow smile spread over her face. "You didn't let me fall."

I smirked back at her. "I told you I wouldn't."

Her cheeks were flushed again but I couldn't tell if it was from the cold or our embrace. I wrapped my arms around her more snugly, enjoying the feel of her body against mine. Her puffy coat contoured to the shape of her body when I pressed my hands to her back. Her lips were dark from the frosty air but they were _so_ pink.

Was it too soon? I wanted to kiss her so badly.

Her deep brown eyes flitted down to my lips and I decided to cut my losses.

We'd been on this date for approximately forty-five minutes and it was the best first date I'd ever been on.

I didn't ask.

She didn't object.

Her lips were cold and chapped but she fit so well against my own. Her hands pressed to the front of my coat but she didn't push away. She pulled me closer.

I didn't linger, even though I wanted to. When I pulled away she kept her eyes closed for another beat.

"Edward," she said, slowly opening them.

"Yes, Bella?"

She reached for one of my hands and slipped hers between my fingers. "Will you show me how to skate?"

I grinned and gently pushed us from the wall and back into the circling crowd of skaters. "I would _love_ to."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I needed to write this after yesterday, lol. Thanks for all of your encouraging words after my angst. I really appreciate it. Rest assured, those two don't have angst for very long. You'll soon see. I'LL MAKE IT BETTER! Feedback appreciated! xx


	14. Persuade

**WitFit Challenge, December 2011**

**Disclaimer: All fictional characters mentioned are property of their owners**

**A/N:** Caddyward ahead. Missed him. Muchly.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Persuade

**Dialogue Flex**: "I don't think I can fix this," he said.

Using the provided snippet of dialogue, explore what comes to mind, be it a scene, a thought, or something else.

* * *

><p>"I don't think I can fix this," he said, voice rough with strain as he tried to pull the broken seams back together.<p>

I felt my eyebrows pinch together as I stared at my lucky golf bag that was slowly falling to pieces. Edward was doing his best to inspect the damage but we both knew it was beyond repair. Right now I was trying really, _really_ hard to ignore the way his too-small white t-shirt strained on the muscles of his biceps.

Edward looked up at me, a piece of copper hair flopping over his forehead. "Babe?"

"It's fine," I said immediately, waving my hand. _No it wasn't_.

His face softened but he held his grip on the torn seam, trying his best to keep it together. "I could try to sew it?"

I wanted to jump up and down and nod my head eagerly. Yes, yes. Do that. Until…

"But why don't you just ask Titleist to send you a new one? I'm sure they could send you the same kind, even if it's a couple years old."

My face clouded and I watched his eyes widen as he recognized my anger.

"Or not," he added quickly, pursing his lips together as though to ensure he said nothing more.

"Edward this bag has been through everything with me."

His lips were still pursed.

"I met _you_ with this bag."

He rolled his eyes. "Bella, you would have met me with any bag and I would have carried it. _Gladly_."

That coaxed a smile from my lips. I shook my head to clear it. I was still distraught. "Edward, you can't just mess with an athlete's lucky charms."

He sighed and I saw his grip on my bag loosen slightly. "I _know_ that, but this is out of our control. Do you want a shoddily patched up bag, or a new one? You're sponsored by Titleist, love. They'd send you a new one. You could still use your lucky one when you play with me. Then maybe you wouldn't lose." A sparkling, green eye winked at me and I felt a smile tug on my lips again.

_Damn him_.

"I do _not_ need help to beat you," I said through clenched teeth.

Edward nodded haughtily. "I guess you still haven't mastered Spyglass then, we'll try Spanish Bay next time."

"Oh screw you," I muttered, clenching my fists. "No need to insult my game over a stupid golf bag."

His jaw dropped open. "Screw me?" He was teasing. I knew he was teasing. "Screw _me_?"

He released the seams of my golf bag in his hand and leapt over it to snatch my in his arms. I yelped and tried to run but he grabbed me and propelled us towards the bed. We both bounced as we hit the dark gray duvet and his hands roamed over my body trying his best to tickle me.

"Oh my God!" I screamed, swatting his hands away. "Stop! Edward, _stop_!"

We were both laughing now and I was a shrieking, writhing tangle of limbs. Eventually he wrapped me in his arms instead, and pulled me tightly to his chest. I pressed my cheek to the soft cotton of his shirt and let my heartbeat slow down to a normal level.

"I'll sew it for you," he said into my hair.

I sucked in a deep breath, and then shook my head. "No, you're right. I can get a new one. I _should_ get a new one. You've persuaded me."

He didn't answer right away. His hands moved up and down my back and I started feeling sleepy. "I'm still going to sew it," me murmured.

"Why?"

"Because I want to keep beating you when we play golf."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I said I was going to try angst again. Yeah no. This happened. I like thinking of Caddyward a) holding a seam together and b) offering to use a needle and thread. Fantasy boyfriends are KILLING me. Feedback appreciated. Also, happy Friday!


	15. Waffle

**WitFit Challenge, December 2011**

**Disclaimer: All fictional characters mentioned are property of their owners**

**A/N:** Poor mistletoe baby incoming. This takes place the same time as the previous Mistletoeward chapter, _Farewell, Propel, Repel_. What's Edward doing in New York?

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Waffle

A single word meant to inspire immediate thought. Write what your imagination dictates.

* * *

><p>"So how did they get you to agree to this meeting on Christmas?" Tanya asked, dropping her fork loudly on her plate to unsuccessfully skewer part of her egg-white omelet.<p>

He cringed as he watched her stab the piece three more times before succeeding. People actually turned around in the booth across from them. He cleared his throat and finished buttering his Belgian waffle. "The partners asked me. I said yes."

He found that it was easier to get Tanya Denali to shut up the less he said.

She considered his answer for a moment before taking another loud attempt at her omelet. "But it's Christmas."

Edward closed his eyes and inhaled though his nose slowly. Yes, it was Christmas. That meant the person who he cared about most in the world was probably standing heartbroken and confused in her own living room at the moment. He glanced at the watch on his left wrist and cringed.

Literally at this moment.

His head dropped slightly. He would have told her. He _should_ have told her. He always told her everything. His absence at the Swan's house this year was a big deal and everyone knew it. Even Alice cried on the phone when he told her. They'd always been together on Christmas.

Another jarring scrape of metal on porcelain drew him out of his thoughts. Right now he was very far from Washington, eating waffles and eggs in an IHOP at eight o'clock at night in New York City. He glared across the table at Tanya who was still staring at him expectantly. "What are _you_ doing here on Christmas?" Edward countered, pouring syrup on his plate with a heavy hand.

Tanya shrugged her shoulders. The sharp edges of her dress-suit made her look sort of like Cruella DeVille or something. It was red and everything.

"I just broke up with my boyfriend. Home isn't really the place I want to be right now, know what I mean?"

He cursed under his breath. Of _course_ they had that in common.

"I know exactly what you mean," he said softly, bringing the side of his fork down on the waffle with a crunch.

She perked up at the mention of something resembling gossip. "Girlfriend?"

_Girlfriend_. Too small a word. Bella was more than that. Bella was…everything. His throat tightened and he chewed on his bite a little longer than necessary. He nodded.

"Recent?"

Edward shook his head and swallowed. "It's sort of a tricky situation."

Her hands tented under her chin and she raised her eyebrows expectantly.

Was he doing this? He pulled apart more pieces of his waffle. "We're best friends," he started, then paused. "Were? Are? Whatever."

Tanya hissed through her teeth. "Been there."

Edward's insides boiled instantly with anger. He felt a surge of protectiveness towards Bella, thousands of miles away. No one had _ever_ had a Bella. No one would ever know what it felt like to lose her.

He forced himself to continue. "Our families do things together every year. She didn't know that I wasn't going to be there."

Now she was nibbling on her flat strips of turkey bacon, eyebrows still raised in interest. The woman was vile. How had they expected him to do a business pitch with her?

Just then his phone beeped and her eyes widened. "Ohmygod. Is that her?" she said, covering her mouth with her hand.

Edward felt sick. It couldn't be Bella. They hadn't talked in…months. A thousand emotions bombarded him at once. Guilt, fear, anger, sadness. He should have called her first. This shouldn't be their first conversation.

He fumbled for his phone in his pocket and nearly dropped it on the restaurant floor before he saw that it was a text from Alice.

_You really messed up_.

He turned off the screen and slid it back in his pocket. That was the understatement of the year. His waffles sat half eaten on his plate before him. He could still taste the syrup on his tongue and was suddenly overwhelmed by a distant memory.

_Bella in one of his oversized t-shirts munching waffles from the breakfast bar. She was smiling smugly as he piled another half burnt one on the plate next to the waffle iron. Just once he wanted to make her breakfast and not mess up._

"_I told you I would do it," she offered._

"_I told you I was making you breakfast."_

_She took another bite and her smile grew wider._

_Edward yanked the plug of the waffle iron sharply out of the wall. Bella arched an eyebrow and he walked around the other side of the bar to stand beside her. She opened her legs and he stepped between them, palms flat on her thighs._

"_You did make me breakfast," she said softly, eyes fluttering._

_He kissed her then, soft and slow while the bacon sizzled on the skillet in the kitchen. She tasted like syrup and Bella._

Now the waffles only tasted like syrup. No Bella.

And he hated it.

"Was it her?"

He looked up sharply from his plate. Tanya's eyes were still wide, dull pools of cliché blue. Lately it seemed like every pair of eyes he looked at made him long for Bella's expressive chocolate eyes more and more.

"It was my sister," he answered shortly. Balling the paper napkin in his fast.

"Oh." She sounded disappointed.

They didn't talk for the rest of the meal. Edward couldn't touch another bit of his food and Tanya cleaned her plate. When they settled the bill, he held her coat out for her as she tied the scarf around her neck. He shrugged his heavy coat over his shoulders and shoved his hands in his pockets.

The New York streets were slushy and gray. Steam billowed from the grates in the sidewalk and people rushed past on the sidewalk in a continuous stream. This wasn't Forks, not even close.

He looked back to see if Tanya had followed him out of the restaurant and flinched when he saw that she was already staring at him.

She was peering at him with squinted eyes, as thought she was trying to figure something out. "Does she know how much you still care about her?" she asked suddenly.

Edward inhaled a sharp breath and felt it burn all the way into his lungs. Did she? At this point, probably not. He did care about her though, and he'd never stop. Breaking up with Bella Swan had been the stupidest thing he'd ever done.

Except for missing Christmas, probably.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **No more angst…I swear, lol. This just happened, and I missed him. Feedback appreciated.


	16. Reach

**WitFit Challenge, December 2011**

**Disclaimer: All fictional characters mentioned are property of their owners**

**A/N:** Personal frustration mixed in with my realization that I've been neglecting these two. Here's CreativeDirectorWard…or LilacWard and Bella before their meeting in "Proportions." Months, days, I'm not sure. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Reach

**Plot Generator—Binding Blurb**: In 500 words or fewer, write a blurb or a short entry on** unrealistic expectations.**

* * *

><p>It was becoming more and more clear to me that I needed to reassess my goals in life.<p>

Especially now that I was standing on tip-toes, reaching up to a shelf that I would never be able to reach. If anyone from the office walked in right now, they'd see about half my midriff and maybe my ass.

_Maybe I should set a goal about _that.

I sighed and settled back down on two feet so I could glare scathingly at the box of toner two shelves too high.

I'd put it there. This whole situation was my doing. It had started out as a passive aggressive tactic to keep people from mucking up the printer with their inexperienced paws. Now who was getting punished?

Me.

_Karma._

I made an explosive try at the box again, grazing it with my fingers before pushing it back another centimeter out of my reach.

"God _dammit_!" I hissed, stomping one foot.

This was going terribly. Just like all my other goals in life.

Become a creative director by age thirty. Not happening. Save enough money to buy a Chanel bag. Never _ever_ happening. Expecting your much more experienced and heartbreakingly handsome boss to love you back?

Hilarious really.

I let out a heavy sigh and pressed my forehead to the open door of the cabinet. My life was a royal mess. I think I needed to set more realistic expectations if I wanted to–

"Bella?"

_Shit._

I was supposed to be preparing some samples for a meeting. I was _trying_ to print out the detailed comps but Mr. Printer over here had to use up all of his toner and–

Holy shit. Edward Cullen.

"Do you need help?"

He was already next to me. I could feel the warmth of his body against my side and smell his mild cologne. I stared unabashed at the crisp white folds of his shirt as he reached up over my head and pulled down the box of toner.

"Is this what you were aiming for?"

I froze. Did he…see?

It took all of my might not to snatch the box out of his hands indignantly. Instead I took is slowly and carefully, placing my hand close enough to graze his skin.

"Yes, thank you," I said with a smile. All the while I was thinking, _I wonder what kind of goals _he_ sets for himself. I be he can achieve them all._

Edward smile at me and nodded his head before stepping away and taking a sip of his coffee. I watched him go and tried very hard not to stare fixedly at his ass.

"Oh and Bella?" he added, turning around with a smirk, "You'd better hurry, the meeting is about to start."

He strode out of the room before he could catch the red-hot scowl I sent at the back of his head. Getting my presentation ready on time? Definitely attainable.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **He's such a sass…in sexy clothes. Really unfair. Feedback appreciated! I love love LOVE you guys more for all of your sweet reviews. Thank you! xx


	17. Dark

**WitFit Challenge, December 2011**

**Disclaimer: All fictional characters mentioned are property of their owners**

**A/N:** Lil' Mistletoeward alert. This is in high school some time. During Christmas, as always. Good friends are good. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Dark

**Dialogue Flex Generator**: "I bet he doesn't have a clue," she said.

Using the provided snippet of dialogue, explore what comes to mind, be it a scene, a thought, or something else.

* * *

><p>It was cold outside.<p>

It was cold and she was wearing a dress. Not the best combination.

Of course, she hadn't really intended on being outside in a dress in the dark it just sort of happened when she got stood up by her date.

Well, he didn't really stand her up. He cancelled. He cancelled five minutes before he was supposed to pick her up because his cousin got tickets to something in Port Angeles.

Now she was waiting outside and too ashamed to go back in and tell her dad about what happened because she knew he'd get protective. He'd probably run out to his cruiser and chase the boys down so he could pull them over for speeding.

No one needed that. She'd wait out here a little longer, until she came up with a better lie.

_He got sick on the way over._

_He got a flat tire and we decided to forget about it._

A snowflake fell from the sky and landed on one of her gloved hands. She saw another land on one of the tendrils around her face. Her chestnut hair had been smooth and shiny when she'd left the bathroom twenty minutes ago. Now the cold and moisture in the air was turning it into a frizzy mess.

She let out a loud sigh and watched the steam float from her lips into the night sky.

What had she been expecting, anyway? It was a Sally Hawkins dance. Girls did the asking. He could have said yes because he knew Jessica Stanley would be there. Or Angela. Or Victoria. Someone else besides her. Odds weren't in her favor.

She would have asked Edward but he had a piano recital tonight. Alice had barely weaseled out of going to watch. Bella had been at the Cullen's house for the begging and pleading. Of course, Jasper would never cancel on Alice. Alice wouldn't have allowed it anyway.

Bella wished she could be that strong.

She looped her arms around her knees and pulled herself into a ball. The tulle against her cheek was rough and scratchy but it smelled nice, like the perfume she was wearing. Her dress was pale pink and lovely and she felt pretty, for once. She'd even tried to do her hair like a picture in _Seventeen_ magazine.

One of the curls slipped out of its bobby pin and bobbed against her cheek.

She heard the sound of tires on the asphalt and debated running inside so no one would see the sad, pathetic girl crumpled on her front step. The car didn't continue by the house though, it stopped. She heard the door open and close and footsteps on the drive. Her head stayed still on her knees, willing the observer to go away and leave her alone.

A pair of shiny dress shoes stopped at her feet and stared down at them. She knew those duck feet anywhere.

"Edward?" she asked, sitting up and staring into the shadows of his face.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" he asked, throwing his jacket off his shoulders and draping it around her shivering frame. "Bella, it's _snowing_."

"I know."

His hand closed around her upper arms and he pulled her up to her feet. His palms rubbed up and down over her arms, trying his best to warm her.

"Alice texted me," he explained without her having to ask.

Figured.

"Great guy," he snapped, starting to lead her towards her front door.

"No," she said suddenly, gripping the thin fabric of his dress shirt in her hand. "Not yet."

Edward lowered his brows and glared at her. "It's freezing."

She sighed. "I _know_, just not yet. Please? Charlie will freak out."

He rolled his eyes heavily and pulled her back down on the step beside him before wrapping one arm around her shoulder.

"Did you leave your recital?" she asked, finally realizing why he was wearing his nice clothes.

"I was done and my parents had to leave anyway. Don't you dare apologize."

She ignored his last comment. "Why did you come here? It's not like he hurt me or anything." She grimaced at her words. Well he _did_ but not like _that_.

Edward shot her a look. "Really? Bella, you're sitting outside in the snow because some asshole stood you up. He did hurt you." He shook his head. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Oh Edward. A girl couldn't find a better friend. Anywhere.

She was too moved to say anything. Instead she let her head fall down on his shoulder, smashing her curls into the starched fabric of his shirt.

His arm tightened around her. "I could kick that asshole in the nads," he hissed. "You look beautiful, by the way."

Her heart fluttered in her chest. "Well, that's a lovely juxtaposition of sentiments," she teased.

Edward laughed and poked her side until she squeaked and wriggled out of his embrace.

"So do you want to do something?" he asked, lifting his hands in tickle surrender.

The suggestion reminded Bella why she was out here and the hurt settled back down on her shoulders. She shrugged and chewed on her lip. She could still taste the lipstick.

It grew still around them as the snow continued to fall and the moon grew higher in the sky. Edward sat beside her silently, watching her as she pretended not to care about what had happened earlier. Suddenly her eyes clouded and her chest hitched.

"I bet he doesn't have a clue," she said, exhaling another steamy puff into the night. "I spent all afternoon getting ready," the tears spilled over onto her cheeks.

"Hey," he cooed in her ear, as his arms slid easily around her. "Bella, hey, it's okay. Don't cry."

It was a good thing they were friends because she was going to ruin his pretty shirt with her snot and makeup. He was warm against her cheek and smelled familiar and safe. It made her feel better knowing that Edward would never leave her outside in the cold.

"Do you want me to take you? We could go. I'm already dressed."

She held him tighter at the thought. Her Edward, so sweet.

"No," she said quietly, sitting up and wiping her eyes as carefully as she could. "Thank you. Maybe we could do something else though."

Edward watched her quietly, eyes tight and brows puckered in the middle. He hated when she was upset.

This was no good. It was Saturday night, there was fresh snow, the moon was out. Enough. Bella sucked in a deep breath and stood up quickly from the curb. He watched her with wide eyes.

"Bell?"

She marched over to the snow-covered lawn and piled some snow in her gloved hands. Before she could convince herself it was a bad idea, she spun on the spot and pelted Edward with a soft, powder snowball.

The look on his face was priceless, his hair littered with clumps of fresh snow. His jaw hung open, a slow smile spreading on his face. He ran his fingers through his hair to shake the snow out and stood up off the step.

"Oh really?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Bella planted her feet, ready to bolt the moment he ran at her. "Really," she said, a second snowball already in her palm.

Edward nodded and shuffled his feet around before launching himself at her. Bella shrieked and ran further out into the lawn. The snow fell into her shoes and burned with cold but she was laughing and happy.

Thanks to Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh happier times…happier times. I'm realizing that I only have a few more days left of this lovely witfit month and I need to wrap these guys up. I do intend on publishing this plot line as a story some time soon. So if I don't finish completely in the context on the month, I will in a full fic. Feedback appreciated! xx


	18. Crinkle, Sprinkle, Tinkle

**WitFit Challenge, December 2011**

**Disclaimer: All fictional characters mentioned are property of their owners**

**A/N:** Short and sweet today. This was fun :)

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompts<strong>: Crinkle, sprinkle, tinkle

Choose one word and write what your imagination dictates. For an added challenge, include all three words in your entry.

* * *

><p>There was something about this specific shopping center and its tree. Something that the other malls didn't have. Maybe it was the custom blown glass ornaments instead of the plastic, flocked ones. Maybe it was the individual pieces of tinsel that were sprinkled with care over the branches. Maybe it was the strands of popcorn that circled the tree until the very top, fifteen feet above her head.<p>

Whatever it was, it was her favorite. And as she walked through the mall gathering Christmas presents begrudgingly, she knew she could spend at least a few moments at the foot of the tree.

An exquisite, glass mermaid ornament hung closest to her and she watched the continuous bustle of the crowd around her reflect in its polished surface.

"You like mermaids?" a voice asked from the other side of the barrier around the tree.

Her head snapped up.

Standing beside the tree, with green-gloved hands on his hips, was an elf. Rather, a costumed elf, but still. It was a man and he was dressed like an elf. Not an old man with a beard either. A handsome, good looking _man_.

As an elf.

She swallowed.

"What?"

The elf-man took a step towards the barrier, closer to her. She watched his feet move, noting the authenticity of his costume. Brown suede, pointed shoes. Green tights. Red shorts and a green sweater. There were suspenders and gold buttons. And a hat, of course. It sat crookedly on his head, smashing his unruly, copper hair down on his forehead.

She caught his eye again and he was smirking, tiny crinkles framing his eyes.

"You're looking at the mermaid ornament. Do you like mermaids?"

She looked over at the glass bauble that had caused this whole mess. "Er, yeah I guess. I just love a good Christmas ornament, really."

He nodded and she glanced over his shoulder where the rest of the Christmas display and the Meet-Santa area was housed.

"Don't you have to…" she gestured towards the blush armchair where 'Santa' had a crying baby perched on his knee. The camera flashed. "Attend the big man?"

The elf-man chuckled. "I'm on my break."

She decided to tease him. "Elves get breaks?"

"Only if we're really good employees."

They both laughed and looked down at their feet. She could still see the mermaid in the corner of her eye. Christmas music tinkled in the background, nearly overwhelmed by the raucous white noise of the mall itself.

"Well," she said, chewing on her lip, "I should probably get back to it." She gestured over her shoulder with her thumb.

The elf-man nodded. "Right, enjoy that." He was smirking again. "You should come by later. See if I get my second break."

Her cheeks burned instantly and she knew she was blushing. So embarrassing. "Maybe I will," she said back, knowing that she would, and not just because of the tree.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Lol. Elfward. Feedback appreciated! Love you guys!


	19. Cage

**WitFit Challenge, December 2011**

**Disclaimer: All fictional characters mentioned are property of their owners**

**A/N: **Some of you have been asking for FirstDateward again…I wasn't planning on revisiting them, but I needed a vehicle for my thoughts. So here he is! Or, rather this is Bella, but he's there!

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompts<strong>: Cage

**Audio-Visual Challenge—Imagined Image**: http:/bit(dot)ly/turAWT

View the image and write what comes to you.

* * *

><p>The snow crunched under our feet as we walked side by side through the untouched expanses of fresh powder. I could see our tandem puffs of breath spiral into the sky as we trekked further into the woods and off the road.<p>

"Are you sure this isn't some sick ploy?" I asked, only half joking. After all, I'd only just met the guy.

Edward squeezed my hand and laughed. "No, I promise. There's something I want to show you. It's not much further."

I turned around to look at our footprints, lit blue by the snow and the moon. His were bigger than mine and I had almost twice as many. For some reason I liked seeing them together. For the first time in a very long time, I wasn't alone.

Edward lifted a snowy tree branch out of our way and let me through first, slipping his arm around me as he followed. Where on _earth_ were we going?

We didn't speak, but I didn't mind. It made it easier to concentrate on the textures of his fingers as they threaded through mine, or the scent of his detergent on his clothes. I could hear his breaths as we walked and looked up to admire the pink of his lips and the flush on his cheeks. His eyes flicked down to mine and he grinned sheepishly.

"Hi," he said simply, tugging my hand behind his back and slinging his over my shoulder.

I pressed my forehead into his jacket to hide my blush.

His chuckle rumbled in his chest and into my ear. I felt his whole torso vibrate. "We're here," he added in a soft voice.

I lifted my head and realized that we stopped at the edge of a clearing. In the middle stood a lone pine tree. It wasn't very tall, in fact it was kind of small, but it was covered in heavy drifts of snow. That wasn't the beauty though.

What took my breath away was the tiny twinkling glow that lit up the entire clearing. The tree was covered in white Christmas lights from head to toe. Where the tiny bulbs were covered, a dim, golden light shone through the packed snow. The light was reflected off the ice, casting shadows and reflections across the white powder. My hand came up to cover my mouth.

"Edward," I sighed, squeezing his waist tighter. "How…?"

He lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "I don't know. I don't know where the power comes from. Someone set it up ages ago and lights it up at night. I found it one evening when I was taking photos."

Edward had told me earlier that he was a photographer. For a moment I pictured him tracking carefully through the snow, snapping pictures with the light reflected on his face. Imagining him capturing something like this appealed to me far more than him on the set of a photoshoot or overseas documenting sea turtles.

Edward capturing the magnificence of this place made my heart pound in my chest.

"Do you like it?" His voice was soft in my ear, breath caressing the skin. I shivered.

"I love it," I whispered back, unable to tear my eyes away from the tree.

He pressed the bridge of his nose to my temple and I heard him intake a slow breath. We stood there in still silence and I didn't want to move. Edward at my side and the gentle burn of the lights before us kept me warm. I thought about everything that was happening to me tonight.

I had stepped out of my shell this evening. My "single girl" shell. The one that kept me safe when I came home to an empty house night after night. The shell that told me my friends were enough to keep me happy every day. I'd broken out and decided that I wanted more and that I deserved it.

Meeting Edward tonight had been more than just a date.

I felt the cage that I'd kept my heart in for so long start to crumble in my chest. I'd had to keep it close and safe as time wore on. It was too raw and fragile to break again but the possibility of having it beat once more was practically too much to bear. The possibility that maybe Edward could bring me back to life made my stomach flip and my cheeks burn.

It had taken such a long time but maybe I was finally ready to let someone in again.

I hadn't realized how closed off I had become until this moment, cradled in a kind man's arms, staring at the most beautiful Christmas tree I'd ever seen. I closed my eyes and imagined the cage falling away from my heart and disappearing below.

I wanted to be free and I was finally ready to let go.

Edward's fingers fanned out slowly over my back and I lifted my head bravely. The lights were reflected in his green eyes, making them even more beautiful than they'd been all night. I smiled.

"Thank you," I said softly.

I didn't expect him to kiss me, but I wanted him to.

And he did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Those who know me…know this is more than a fic right now. Nice boys are nice. Your feedback is appreciated! xx


	20. Break

**WitFit Challenge, December 2011**

**Disclaimer: All fictional characters mentioned are property of their owners**

**A/N: **I NEED to get these two back together before Christmas as much as I need to finish wrapping all my presents. Here's a little resolution for y'all before the holiday. This bit takes place the next year after our lovely Mistletoeward missed Christmas like an ASS. I want to post my favorite plot idea for these two on Christmas, even though it's technically a "rest day" for witfit. So look for that, okay? Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Break

**Plot Generator—Phrase Catch**: Nothing like waiting until the last minute.

Repeat the phrase to yourself five times, open a blank word document and begin.

* * *

><p>It always amazed her how much the quilts reminded her of her childhood, even though they'd been boxed away for years. She plucked absently on a tuft of faded yarn on the blanket and remembered when she watched her mother assemble this quilt from scratch. She pulled it tighter around her shoulders, letting the musty scent of the attic surround and comfort her.<p>

She hadn't been up here in a couple of years. Last year she couldn't bear it. This year she'd passed Christmas and showed up for New Year's, like she promised herself.

Her dad told her that Edward had come for Christmas. She tried to tell him to stop but her heart was lodged in her throat.

"_He looked sad, Bells."_

_She shook her head._

"_I think he wanted to see you."_

"_Yeah, well…I wanted to see him last year."_

He'd stopped pushing it after that.

It was ridiculous that they hadn't talked in over a year and a half. They'd spent the first half of their life together. Every. Day. She had no idea if he went to New York on business or with someone he cared about. She had no idea if he had a girlfriend or still loved his job like he used to. She wanted to call him sometimes just to hear his voice.

She still couldn't do it.

But he didn't call either. He was the one who needed to apologize. Right?

She heard the front door open and close from downstairs and presumed her dad was back from the store. The rustling noises from the kitchen told her she was right. It was the tandem clomping on the stairs that confused her.

And they kept coming.

Higher.

Until they were on the attic stairs.

The tears were in her eyes ands he covered her mouth with her hands.

_It wasn't…_

_It couldn't be…_

Copper hair and green eyes climbed through the hole in the floor.

"Bella," he breathed, chest heaving.

She shook her head back and forth, hot trails of salty tears spilling down her cheeks and onto the quilt.

He was standing fours steps from the top, revealed to his waist. He had on a heavy wool coat and was wearing a red and green flannel shirt. It reminded her of the one he wore the first day he came over all those years ago. His hair was a royal mess and still had white flecks of snow in it.

He was better than she remembered.

Always better.

"You're here," he sighed, taking the rest of the steps two at a time.

Her hand reached for him without permission from her brain and he was on his knees at her side. His eyes were wide and curious, lips pressed to a thin line. It was so much like their first afternoon in the attic she could hardly stand it.

The tears kept coming, falling down her neck and onto her shirt. Normally she would be embarrassed, but not in front of Edward. His eyebrows crumpled and she saw his fists clench. The urge to fall into his arms was more intense than ever.

"Why wouldn't _I_ be here?" she said, teeth clenched.

_Be strong. Be strong._

She heard his sharp intake of breath and watched as he closed his eyes and fisted his hands in his hair. "I know, I _know_," he said, voice pained. "It was wrong Bella, I didn't know what to do."

"You should have called." Her pounding heart was giving her strength.

Edward's head shot up and he nodded, eyes intense. "I should have. I know. I should have done a lot of things."

Bella swallowed and looked at him for a moment. His eyes flickered back and forth as he did the same, taking in the parts of their faces that they used to know so well. The skin under his eyes looked baggy and his eyebrows were bushier. The scruff on his jaw was longer than normal. He looked older and more handsome than ever.

"Who was it?" she whispered, asking the question her heart feared the most.

Edward's eyes flashed. "It was work. What did they tell you?" He fisted his hair in his hands again. "Jesus, of course it was work. I would never…not for Christmas, Bella."

She stared back at him. The old wounds in her heart were making her brave but the distance between them was starting to feel too great.

"How am I supposed to know?" she said, voice barely a whisper.

His head nodded up and down, hands still tightly clenched in his lovely copper hair. She watched as a break in the clouds filtered beams of light in through the window. The silver light of winter played in the strands of his hair, highlighting the blond and the brown amidst the bronze. "I know," he repeated with each nod. When he lifted his head, his eyes were red too. "You're not supposed to know, because I never called you."

He reached his hands out slowly and she lifted hers to meet them. Their fingers tangled in knots of warm skin and familiar sensations. The electricity spread up her arms and down her spine until she felt more whole than she had in over a year.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he whispered, and she saw the tears build in his eyes. "I don't know what else I can say. I think about it _every_ day. I'm just so…sorry."

Without thinking, she tugged on their hands so she could pull herself to her knees. Her arms were around him at once and she felt like part of her broken insides were soldering together again. He gathered her in his arms so tightly she could barely breathe, but she climbed sideways into his lap all the same. The emotions deep in her chest overrode all of the angst in her heart.

She heard her sobs echo in the rafters before she realized she was crying. Edward tangled one hand in her hair at the base of her neck, flexing his fingers slowly. The other moved up and down her back. "I'm so sorry, Bella," he said in her ear. She could hear the emotion in his voice.

"Why didn't you ever call me?" she asked into the fabric of his jacket. He held her tighter.

He was quiet for a moment, soft breaths on her shoulder. "I was scared. I was afraid you wouldn't talk to me."

She waited a moment before adding, "I didn't call you either. I was scared too."

He nodded into her hair.

Her sobs lessened after a while but he kept rocking and stroking her hair.

"I hate that I've been without you," he whispered.

She sniffed loudly and pressed her cheek to his shoulder. "Not as much as I hate it."

"You're still, are and will always be my best friend."

Bella gripped the front of his shirt. "You're still mine."

He sat back so he could see her face. They were both blotchy, teary messes. She could see the dark shapes of his eyelashes, stuck together with shed tears. "Bella," he sucked in a breath, "can we be friends again? I know there's more to it than that, but _please_. I need you."

She closed her eyes and felt the crease between her brows deepen. He pressed his finger to it. With each moment, the line between their friendship and their history was growing more and more blurred. She tried not to think about it. It felt softer that way, blurred at the edges. It wasn't as though she ever stopped loving him to begin with.

"What are you doing here?" she asked instead of answering his plea. She dragged her palms over her cheeks to brush away her tears.

Edward pulled a face and smiled bashfully. "I came for this. To see you."

"How did you know?"

"Alice told me."

She blinked. "You flew all the way here?"

The color rose in his cheeks. "Er…no. I'm already here. Or, well…in Seattle."

"Business trip?"

Edward shook his head. "No."

"No?"

He took a deep breath, closed his mouth then smirked at her. Secret smile smirk. "I live here now."

The warmth that flooded her body was only part relief and happiness, the rest was pure selfish desire. Edward. Here. For good. She ignored the painful crackle in her heart that they'd grown so far apart, she didn't even know he lived here.

"I hated being so far from my family and from Forks…and from you."

Bella chewed on her lip as they looked at each other. "I hated it too."

The emotion of the moment was suddenly too much and she looked down at the little space that was between them. Within five minutes her entire outlook on the year was altered. Edward was back and he could be back in her life. What did that mean?

"Bella." His soft voice made her lift her head. His face was soft and sincere. "I want to hear everything about everything," he said, the excitement evident in his voice. "Anything you want to tell me."

"But?"

"But I don't want ignore the issues we obviously have to work out. I can't pretend like things are the same after what happened last year. I need…" He swallowed. "I need you to forgive me. Can you?"

Bella climbed off his lap and knelt down before him. Their knees touched.

She reached for his hands and grasped them tightly. The tears filled her eyes again and she nodded before pulling his fingers to her lips and kissing his knuckles. "I forgive you."

She sat up to wrap her arms around him once more, knowing she could never get enough of him now that he was back. She wanted so much more but was too afraid to ask. Maybe soon.

"Can I take you to lunch?" he asked after a moment. "Or do you want to stay here? I could talk to you for hours."

"No, let's go out. It'll keep my from crying."

Edward jutted out his bottom lip in a mocking pout before standing to his feet and pulling Bella with him. "You're sure? I can go and we can talk about this another day." He hesitated for a moment. "We have time."

The thought made her smile. They did have time. Loads of it. No air travel between them. No time zones to consider. She walked towards the stairs and held out her hand. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I used the word generator…but repeating the phrase to myself just reminded me that I'm waiting until the last minute to finish these two lovers' story! I hope you enjoyed their little reunion. Feedback appreciated! xx


	21. Chimney

**WitFit Challenge, December 2011**

**Disclaimer: All fictional characters mentioned are property of their owners**

**A/N: **Actual Christmas means I can't get Mistletoeward out of my head. Here's more of lil' Edward and Bella. They're 10 here, making Christmas traditions.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Chimney

A single word meant to inspire immediate thought. Write what your imagination dictates.

* * *

><p>The first time Edward realized he was in love with Bella Swan was the first time they watched <em>White Christmas<em> together.

They were sitting side by side on the faded green sofa in the den while Renee baked cookies in the kitchen. The fireplace was lit and crackling gently in the small room. The woodsy plumes of smoke spiraled up the chimney and out of sight. The house smelled like gingerbread and the clattering of baking sheets and Renee's less than polite swearing were subtle background noises to the film. Bella was braiding a friendship bracelet that was pinned to her pant leg, threads sprawled in her lap like spaghetti.

Edward tried to watch the movie, but spent more time watching her fingers tie knots and switch colors as she wove her way through the bracelet.

Every now and then, she would point and sigh. "I _love _this part."

His eyes would shift to the TV with a roll since he knew this movie was for girls. All of it. There was no part that would appeal to him. Except maybe the tall, goofy guy. He was kind of funny.

Edward nodded and chuckled when he was supposed to while Bella swooned and sighed at all of the songs. He was about to start knotting thread at random to have something to do when the two main actors sat at a piano together. Suddenly he was transfixed.

They reworked a song together, hands overlapping on the keys, his arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind and the audience was supposed to know that they were in love.

His eyes shifted sideways to Bella, who was watching with a stupid, pretty grin on her face.

_Love_…

Bella sat with him at the piano all the time. Her bony shoulder was always up against his, her feet kicking petulantly at his shoes as he tried to reach the pedals. He played better when she was there watching him and he liked to show off.

The song on the screen ended but he kept his eyes on Bella, hoping she wouldn't notice.

He knew his parents were in love. He knew because they were his parents and they were married. He'd seen them dancing around the living room when Frank Sinatra came on the stereo. His father kissed his mother on the cheek when she cooked or was at her desk. They held hands sometimes too.

Bella's parents were in love, but in a different way than his parents. Charlie grabbed Renee from behind and hid his face in her neck. Sometimes they held hands under the table at dinner.

Was that was love was? Little traditions?

He and Bella had lots of traditions and each one was his favorite. If they were late to the bus stop he'd carry her bag as they ran. They watched movies like this on Saturdays when they hung out. She'd sit with him on the piano…

And still there was that _thing_ in his chest. That thing that made his heart speed up and slow down when she was around. The spark on their skin when he touched her on accident. It made his ears burn sometimes.

"Ok I'm bored," Bella announced, throwing the thread from her fingers and pressing pause on the remote. "Let's go play outside."

Edward smiled to himself and stood up to turn off the TV.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute! I'll be posting my special Christmas entry (just because I want to) tomorrow (more of this 'Ward) but until then… HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS! Your support for this venture over the past month has been astounding. Enjoy your day and know that I send all of my happiest holiday wishes to you! xx


	22. Ring Christmas Special Post

**WitFit Challenge, December 2011**

**Disclaimer: All fictional characters mentioned are property of their owners**

**A/N: **Merry Christmas! I'm so happy you enjoyed the chapter yesterday. This bit with Mistletoeward and Bella is something I've written and had in my head for a while. It's my favorite. This takes place a year after they mended their relationship as friends. It's implied that they eventually mended their love for each other as well. For the purposes of witfit, I may end their story here. I wanted to share it with you guys on Christmas in thanks for all of your support this month. Enjoy and have a wonderful day!

* * *

><p>No prompt today. Merry Christmas!<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you remember that one Christmas up in the attic?" Edward said lazily, tracing his fingers up and down her arm.<p>

They were lying naked in bed, under a light blanket, covered in a thin sheen of sweat and flushed with happiness and exertion.

Bella laughed a little into his shoulder. "That _one_ Christmas?"

He chuckled with her. "You're right. Okay, let me rephrase. Remember that one Christmas up in the attic where we…hmmm…"

"Did it up against the wall?" she offered with a grin.

She heard Edward let out a sigh. "Well, I was going to be more romantic than that, but yes."

She pressed her lips to his skin. "I remember."

"You said 'forever' when I told you that I loved you."

"I did."

He drew in a deep breath and she snuggled closer, waiting for his words to come. "I never stopped. Ever. Even when we were apart. I need you to know that."

Bella propped herself on her elbow so she could see him fully. His eyes were half closed as he watched her, framed by his ridiculously long, copper lashes. The hair on his forehead was damp and sweaty and his cheeks were flushed.

"I didn't either," she said at last before leaning down to kiss him. He touched her face with his fingertips. "Sometimes I don't think it's possible for us."

"What isn't?"

"To ever stop loving each other."

Edward gave her a crooked smile. "We're one of _those_ couples? We should get Nicolas Sparks to write a novel about us."

Her eyes widened in mock horror. "No! Then one of us would have die or go overseas." She flattened herself on his chest.

He chuckled again, the vibrations echoing in her ear. "We definitely don't want that."

"You know what else I don't want?" she said.

Edward was momentarily distracted with a strand of her hair. "What's that?"

"To go to Dad's today."

"Aw come on," Edward teased. "It's the Cullen-Swan shindig. You know it'll be fun."

She drew her leg higher up on his hip. "Not as fun as other things."

Edward arched a brow. "Have you forgotten the attic?"

Bella pursed her lips in thought. "Been there, done that."

That earned a laugh from Edward and he squeezed her tightly against his chest. "You know I wasn't finished with my train of thought."

He rolled them over so Bella was under his body, pressed much too close for her to listen for very long.

"What were you thinking?"

He gave her a long, lingering kiss that drove every errant thought out of her head.

"I was thinking," he said in a low, gravelly voice, "that this is it."

"What's it?"

"This. Us. It's always been you, but I'm talking about right now. I want this."

Bella sighed happily. "You have this."

"I know, but that's not what I mean."

Her heat started hammering before she realized what was going on.

"Bella, I spent a year without you and it was miserable. In fact, every year I spent without you in my life has been miserable. Even before I met you. They were dark, blurry memories without you. Bella…" he placed a hand on the side of her face and brushed aside the tears that were running down her temples.

Her body was humming with anticipation, heart trilling loudly in her ears.

"I want to marry you."

She heard the small gasp from her lips and had to wrap her head around what he'd just said.

"Edward…"

"You're my best friend and I don't want to be without you. Ever. I've loved you ever since that first day in your attic. The day we shared your mother's quilt and read. I loved you when you thought no one noticed you in high school. I loved you so much it hurt when I had to go away to college."

Her chest buckled with emotion at his words and her chin trembled as her tears fell freely. He brushed them away as he spoke.

"Even when we were apart I loved you. All the time. Every moment." There were tears in his eyes too and she reached up to catch them on her fingers.

"Marry me, Bella. I want a forever with you. A real one."

She was nodding her head repeatedly, blinking to clear her eyes so she could see his face. "Yes," she croaked. "Yes, Edward."

He kissed her then, hard and soft and lovely and _everything_. Their tears mixed on their cheeks and the laughed through their lips. Eventually he pulled away long enough to reach over to the drawer in his beside table to pull out a ring.

"You know how long I've had this?" he asked, eyes sparkling as he held it up between his fingers.

She was momentarily distracted by the glimmer of the diamonds over the flat, oval surface. It was stunning.

"My grandmother gave it to me when she passed away."

Bella counted in her head. "Edward," she said, smiling, "you were ten when she died."

"I know."

He reached for her left hand and slid it on the fourth finger. "And I've wanted to give it to you since the moment my mother locked it away."

She fisted her hand so she could feel the pressure of the ring on her fingers. "Edward…"

"Mom knew too. I asked her every year until I knew better."

Bella kissed him.

"You didn't."

"I did. I figured it didn't matter. We wouldn't get married until we were old enough anyway."

She smiled. "We're old enough now."

He nodded proudly. "We are."

She felt guilty for not having enough words to tell him how much she loved him. Then she realized that saying yes was all he needed.

"Are we telling them tonight?" she asked, lifting her hand and spreading her fingers. She watched it sparkle in the lamplight.

Edward pressed his face to her cheek and she could feel his smile against her ear. "I want to keep it for a little longer. Just us."

Her heart pounded at the thought. "I do too."

They lay in silence for a moment, both watching her hand as she wiggled her fingers back and forth. She could feel Edward's slow breathing on her chest, warm breath and emotion.

"You're right," he said after a while.

"About what?"

He turned his face into her neck and left a series of wet kisses. "I don't want to go to your Dad's either."

Bella giggled as he tickled her with the tip of his nose on her skin. "Attic," she reminded him, lifting her hand and weaving it in his hair.

"Been there," he repeated her earlier words, kissing her skin more meaningfully now.

She gasped and fell pray to his wandering hands, fingertips as gentle and soft as they were the first day he'd touched her face as someone who loved her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **He's. So. Cute! Feedback appreciated! xx


	23. Box

**WitFit Challenge, December 2011**

**Disclaimer: All fictional characters mentioned are property of their owners**

**A/N: **MAN. This prompt was all over the fracking place for me. Sorry about the delay. I'm dedicating this Edward to Fab, RPattzgirl and Abinar. He's been waiting for you, here he is. Oh and…

LEMON WARNING.

*whistles* Just saying!

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Box

**Dialogue Flex**: "Do you think I should?" he asked.

Using the provided snippet of dialogue, explore what comes to mind, be it a scene, a thought, or something else.

* * *

><p>I'd known Miss Bella for just about as long as I can remember and worked for her just as long.<p>

The first day my father set foot in the Swans' house, I was trailing behind, hiding behind his crisp, black jacket and holding his gloved hand. Bella was the first to see me and so eager to be friends. While my father worked, she would keep me company when she could and from that moment on, we were secret friends.

We kept a chess game running in the first floor coat closet. Only my father knew it was there. It would take us a week or so to finish a game, but it was more fun than passing notes. Even now I had a feeling she had kept the box in there, hidden under coats a shoes in the corner.

You see, it was rather uncommon for employers to treat their hired help the way the Swans treated my father and I. They were alarmingly generous to our small family and gave us many small luxuries that our jobs couldn't normally afford. My father had been a butler in the Swan household for twenty years. Now that he was slowing down, I'd taken over, and frankly I wouldn't have it any other way.

Especially during the holidays when Miss Bella was frequently in and out of the house.

It was the highlight of my day to watch her trail out the front door with her mahogany hair steaming behind her, and equally as wonderful to see her stumble back through the door, cheeks flushed and eyes bright.

"Miss Bella," I'd nod and reach for her coat.

She'd smile her shy smile and hand it over to me hesitantly, still feeling ashamed even though she'd been waited on her entire life.

"Thank you, Edward," she'd mumble and stride past me to the kitchen or the staircase.

Her jackets smelled like strawberries and freesia, but _only_ hers.

Tonight my father was acting as valet to the wide multitude of guests who had turned up for the Swans' annual Christmas party. I was manning the door, letting in new guests and escorting departing guests to their waiting cars. The night was cold and I was thankful for the thin white gloves over my hands.

The tails of my black tuxedo flapped in the breeze as I hurried back inside. My hair was starting to lose its 'polished' look, but I knew the more I ran my hands through it, the more it would stand on end. I flexed my fingers at my side and resisted the urge.

"Edward!"

My eyes lifted to find hers immediately. She was standing on the stairs dressed in a brilliant jade cocktail dress. Her slender legs looked long and lean under the ruffled skirt and I was ashamed that I needed to remind myself to look up.

_Up_.

She was smiling lazily, an uncharacteristic, rosy blush on the apples of her cheeks.

"Miss Bella?"

I knew the moment she took a shaky step on the staircase that she had sampled _far_ too much punch.

"You look so _handsome_," she said, smiling and clasping her hands to her chest.

Now it was my turn to blush. I cleared my throat quietly and gave her a stern look. "Miss Bella, you should probably go lie down for a moment."

She rolled her eyes in a familiar gesture and waved me over with her hand. I crossed the foyer in four long strides and met her at the banister. She leaned over towards me and moved her face shockingly close.

I couldn't pull away.

She was exquisite.

"Will you come with me?" she asked.

I shook my head slowly. "Do you think I should?"

Bella bit her lip. "What if I ordered you to come with me?"

Now she was teasing. I raised an eyebrow. "Miss Bella you know th–"

She shoved a finger over my lips and smirked. "You know my name."

I smiled from behind her finger.

"Come upstairs."

I didn't realize that I was frozen to the spot until I heard my name being called from behind me. I whirled around at once.

Mr. Swan was standing in the doorway to the living room with a glass of wine and a wadded up cocktail napkin in his hands. He was staring fixedly at his daughter. "Is she…tipsy?" he asked, lowering his voice.

Bella leaned further over the banister. "Drunk, Daddy."

I resisted the urge to snort into my hand.

Mr. Swan grimaced. "Edward, will you help her upstairs? If her grandparents see her like this…"

"Of course, sir," I responded, hurrying towards the foot of the stairs and quickly meeting Bella on the fourth step.

He nodded and walked back into the other room.

Bella gripped the sleeve on my jacket tightly, but I could tell she was grinning. Silly Bella.

She didn't seem as drunk as she was putting on and after a moment, we made it upstairs and to her room. Her hand reached out before us and turned the knob so we could shuffle in. I flipped on the light switch and closed the door behind us.

The moment the click echoed off her pale pink walls she was in my arms. Our lips pressed together frantically and breathlessly, gliding over each other in a well-rehearsed dance.

"I missed you," she breathed, sliding her hands under my jacket and around my back.

I silenced her with a deep kiss, tasting the punch on her tongue. "Are you really drunk?" I asked as I smoothed her hair off her forehead.

Bella shook her head and slid my jacket off my shoulders. "I just wanted to get you up here for a while."

"I'm working."

"I know."

The deep, husky tone of her voice was killing me. "If my father finds out…"

"If _my_ father finds out."

She'd backed us to her bed without me realizing. I pushed her gently so she fell backwards. I puffed out a breath as I started at her. She was so beautiful. Her hair fanned out over the duvet like melted chocolate.

"I can't afford to lose this job," I said, crawling on top of her and hiding my face in her neck. Her skin was soft and warm.

"Then leave," she said breathlessly, pulling my shirt out from my pants.

I kissed along her jaw and slid my hand up her thigh. She hissed and arched her back into me and I knew I wouldn't be able to resister her for much longer. The more we talked, the more we'd vocalize reasons for us to stop this frequent affair of ours. Too young to be responsible but too old not to take the chance.

"Bella," I whispered, tracing the shell of her ear with my lips.

She shivered beneath me and stilled her hands on my hips. "I want you, Edward," she moaned, drawing her knees around my hips. "Please. I've wanted you all night."

I groaned and hid my face in her shoulder.

"I hate when I'm away and my parents throw these ridiculous parties the moment I come to visit. I want you all to myself."

I was panting now, and fumbling with the delicate lace panties under her skirt. "Bella," I said again, treasuring every instance I didn't have to say 'Miss' in front of her glorious name.

"Please," she said again as I slid the green lace over her ankles and removed black heels one by one.

There wasn't really a question. There _never_ was. She had me body and soul, and she had since the first time we'd met.

"I love you," she murmured, reaching a hand out to me.

We'd said it a hundred times, but I hadn't heard it yet today. I let out a shaky sigh and undid the button on my pants so I could slide them down to my ankles with my boxers. Bella's eyes widened as she took in my half naked form. I lay back down on top of her and kissed her deeply. "I love you."

I slid into her quickly and without another word. She cried out and I was thankful for the bustling party below. This needed to be fast and noisy. We were off to a good start already. Her bed creaked from this angle.

Bella's hands slid into my hair and she tilted her head back into the duvet. I kissed her softly on her neck, tasting her sweet skin as I moved inside her with more purpose.

We hadn't done it like this in a long time. Clothes barely discarded, easily caught, breathless and rushed. I felt myself harden even more inside her at the thought.

She gasped and gripped my hair tightly. I moved faster, harder.

"Oh my…Edward…" she panted, lifting her feet off the duvet.

This wasn't going to last long, and in reality it couldn't, but I hated the thought of cutting _anything_ short with Bella. I rolled us over so she was on top. Her hair fell around us in a strawberry-scented curtain. She bent down to kiss me as she rocked her hips against mine. I settled my hand on her hips, guiding her and pulling her closer. My other hand slid around to her front, eager to feel her damp flesh.

She cried out again when I touched her but I wanted her to come. I _needed_ her to.

It didn't take long this way, I knew she liked being on top. She called out my name and bit down on my shoulder as she came undone, clenching tightly on my cock.

It was Bella that rolled us back over. She took my face in her hands and kissed me once more. "Fast. You need to get back."

_Fast_.

I grabbed her thighs in my hands and pulled her against me. She took fistfuls of her duvet in her tiny hands and stared up at me though hooded eyes. Her bed creaked more as I thrust harder and faster. The whole thing was ridiculously sexy and even more so because I knew we wouldn't get caught.

We hadn't been caught for nearly three years.

"Bella," I grunted, unable to hold it any longer.

I was blinded by the intensity of my orgasm and surprised when I felt her hands on my face, her lips on my skin. I collapsed into her arms and caught my breath against her shoulder. Her hands found their way into my hair and she combed through it gently, putting it back into its somewhat order.

I kissed her skin before saying, "I love you."

She pressed her nose to my temple. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That sooooo didn't turn out how I thought, lol. Feedback appreciated!


	24. Purge

**WitFit Challenge, December 2011**

**Disclaimer: All fictional characters mentioned are property of their owners**

**A/N: **I've had this idea rolling around in my head for WEEKS. I know I said I was going to leave them after Christmas but I caaaaan't. I love them too much. AND this prompt fit perfectly with my idea. So…say hi to Mistletoeward. This is more in the future…

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Purge

**Plot Generator—Idea Completion**: Letting go of the past.

An idea or concept is presented. Follow where it leads you.

* * *

><p>When Charlie got arthritis in his knees, he planned to sell the house.<p>

_Planned_. Bella had other ideas.

She knew that Edward wanted to buy a new home for their first, and Edward knew that she was desperately trying to hold on to her mother. He never tried to argue and they both knew why.

There was one part of that house that neither of them could give up.

Even though Forks was too far from Seattle to commute, they packed up their condo in the city and moved their new life to the tiny town. The few pieces of furniture they had were dwarfed by the house but they filled the spaces at time wore on. Edward insisted they get a decent couch and Bella made sure they had a table big enough for the family on Christmas.

She insisted on working from the attic, while Edward took her old bedroom for the 'time being.' Bella blushed to her toes at the suggestion. They both knew what _that_ meant.

As he worked, she could hear him talking on the phone from her perch upstairs and he could hear the taping of the keys on her laptop. For her birthday that year, Edward whitewashed all of the wood in the attic and built her a desk under the window. The white made it brighter and different. It was the same but it was _theirs_, as it always should have been.

She took the gesture as a sign, and did her best to purge some of the artifacts hidden in the boxes. After many tears and much less convincing than Edward thought, they cleared the room of most of the clutter, confining the boxes to one corner. From then on it was their attic. Completely.

Every day at five o'clock, she would wait for the sound of the creaky stairs being pulled down. She would pretend she didn't hear as he snuck up the steps, bare feet padding on the smooth sanded wood. He would pretend he didn't notice the way she straightened her back when she heard him coming.

Bella would work away until she felt the soft pressure of his hands on her shoulders. They slid down over her arms to her wrists until she was engulfed by the only arms that ever made her feel at home.

"Good evening Mrs. Cullen," he would whisper into her ear, kissing her until she caved and closed the lid of her laptop. Sometimes they went downstairs at once, and sometimes they didn't.

For their first Christmas in the new house, Bella tried to duplicate complicated meal her mother used to make every year. She cooked a rack of lamb and made Yorkshire puddings. For dessert she made a peppermint cake and put aside the ingredients for hot toddies.

At least, that was the _plan_.

The Yorkshire puddings were perfect and the rack of lamb was wonderful, if not a tad overdone. The hot toddies weren't hot enough but no one complained. Finally, dessert turned into a half-eaten pack of Oreos when the whole cake tumbled onto the floor after Edward startled her in the kitchen.

While the rest of the Cullens and Charlie munched awkwardly on their chocolate cookies, Edward ran his fingers under Bella's eyes and apologized at least a hundred times.

She was flushed with anger and embarrassment and ready to pummel the crumbs at his face but the way he kissed her hair softened her bit by bit. It reminded her of the days when she used to break her pencils over calculus homework while Edward watched awkwardly from the other end of the sofa.

Edward would sit and listen, then sweep away the shards of her pencils. He would hum and nod until she was done. Now, as the stood amidst a sea of chocolate crumbs, he did the same. His velvet words were the _only_ thing that could ever calm her down.

When he pulled away, he kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm sorry," he said again, gripping her arms tightly between his long, gentle fingers.

She nodded and let him kiss her lips in the middle of the kitchen.

That night, after everyone left, Edward swept up the remaining stale cake crumbs from the floor and carried Bella up the stairs to the bedroom.

"We're doing it our way next year," she said sleepily, arms loosely slung around his neck. "I'm exhausted."

"Let's make chili," Edward offered, and she laughed.

"That's not Christmassy," she snorted, kissing his neck. "Not at all."

He deposited her gracefully on the foot of the bed and pulled the gaudy Christmas sweater over his head. "So? It's our house." He grinned. "Christmas cornbread and chili. Come on. It's inspired!"

She threw one of her socks at him and he caught it before tossing it in the hamper.

"You know I'm right," he prodded, hands outstretched for her remaining sock.

"Yeah. You are," she agreed, flinging it at his face instead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **They invited me over next year. So it's official. Christmas Cornbread and Chili. Yep. Feedback appreciated! xx


	25. Dreary

**WitFit Challenge, December 2011**

**Disclaimer: All fictional characters mentioned are property of their owners**

**A/N: **We're going morose today. New B/E…mostly just as plot vehicles.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompts<strong>: Dreary, leery, theory

Choose one word and write what your imagination dictates. For an added challenge, include all three words in your entry.

* * *

><p>Bella sat alone on the train. For once, it was deserted by the normal throngs of people traveling from the suburbs into the city or vise versa. Her head rested on the cool glass as she rocked back and forth to the gentle motions of the train.<p>

The rain spattered on the large window and she could feel the tiny vibrations on her forehead. Her eyes swiveled to find the city that was growing smaller and smaller on the dreary horizon.

Her throat tightened and she swallowed the lump before her eyes began to fill again.

She'd taken this route what felt like _hundreds_ of times, bridging the gap between his house and hers. It was always exciting on the way. She could imagine how tight he'd sweep her into his arms, or how long he'd kiss her for. She'd decide whether or not she was going to grab his face of let him grab hers and how long she'd linger before letting him pull her inside. The thrill of spending the night in his bed would flip her stomach and ignite a fire deep inside of her.

She couldn't avoid the rush of tears that overtook her then, and she pressed the heel of her hand to her eyes.

_Don't cry._

She could still see his frame in his doorway, obscured by rain and steam from passing cars. She'd turned over her shoulder to look one more time and now she wished that she hadn't. It was the only image she'd take with her.

Body still, hand clutching the doorknob, eyes dead. His red shirt shone through the gray rain like a drop of blood.

Her friends told her to hope that eventually he'd come around, that maybe some day he'd be happy enough to love her back as much as she loved him.

It was too hard to hope now. It hurt too much.

There was a loud _thwap_ from outside as the train descended into a tunnel and out of the rain. Bella jerked her head back in time to avoid the jolt against her skull.

It was then that she saw she wasn't alone in the car after all.

A man sat on the other side of the car facing her. His eyes caught hers and held it in an unwavering stare. She wasn't sure why she didn't look away, she should have. Her hair was wet from where the tears and rain had soaked it and her eyes were blotchy. Normally she would have hid her face.

Still, there was something about his eyes. They were green and bright and such a contrast to everything else around her. It was a relief to know that not _all_ things were bad.

Eventually he blinked and turned his head to look out the window. The corner of his mouth pulled up into a small smile and Bella bit her lip.

This was about moving forward. Not moving back.

The train pulled out from the tunnel and the rain started pelting the windows again. She didn't press her forehead to the glass.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Totally just went with this one. Sorry for the delay. Feedback appreciated! xx


	26. Dismissive

**WitFit Challenge, December 2011**

**Disclaimer: All fictional characters mentioned are property of their owners**

**A/N: **Lilacward (CreativeDirectorward) makes a reappearance! I've had this scene planned forever but haven't used it yet. Also, you may want to slap me at the end of this…

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Dismissive

**Dialogue Flex**: "I need a vacation," she said.

Using the provided snippet of dialogue, explore what comes to mind, be it a scene, a thought, or something else.

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of the afternoon in silence, shut behind the dark wood of my office door. I saw the shadows and flashes of colors as people walked past the windows but did not lift my head. If I did, one of them could have been Edward and I would have to start all over again.<p>

Whether Edward really did pass by my window or not, I didn't know. I didn't see him for the remainder of the afternoon. Not even when I went to the break room to pour myself a cup of coffee.

Now it was after five o'clock and I was staring unseeingly at a logo I'd mocked up in the font Burbank. Burbank wasn't suited for this logo, but I did it anyway. It looked good, but it would never fly.

I tapped my fingers idly on the top of my mouse as I adjusted the drop shadow. "I need a vacation," I mumbled.

A knock on my door jerked me out of my Photoshop trance and I sat up ramrod straight in my chair. My door creaked open and I peeked around the edge of my computer monitor.

_Oh shit._

It was Edward.

I felt as though the blood was draining from my head, which was impossible because my cheeks grew ridiculously hot. I drew a shaky breath and waved him in, my fingers trembling slightly. I shoved my hand back under my desk and grasped the hem of my skirt.

Edward slipped inside and shut the door behind him. He was still wearing his tie and his delicate lilac shirt, but his sleeves were un-cuffed and rolled to his elbows. Good grief, even his forearms were perfect.

I swallowed and watched silently as he walked to my desk in three long strides. His soft footfalls padded on the carpet under his feet. My fingers gripped tighter.

Without warning, time started moving slower. I could hear the thick, sloshy beats of my pounding heart in my ears. I felt the rush of air as his body moved towards mine in the small, square space of my office. I watched the intense look in his eyes loom closer and closer to me and I couldn't help but wonder…

_What did I want from this?_

What had I wanted to do for…months? A year maybe?

That was easy to answer. Drape him over the top of his gorgeous mahogany desk and pin him down. I wanted to pull his tie from around his neck so that it snapped on the starched fabric. I wanted the buttons to fly off his shirt and clatter in the corners of his room. I wanted the cleaning crew to find the pearly white disks for months. I wanted to plant my hands on top of his chest and keep them there for as long as it took.

_That_ was what I thought about when I had to stay late and I knew that he was a few doors down. Late at night it was dark outside and our office was illuminated from the inside like a lantern. I wanted people down below to see.

I wanted _him_ to be prey to _me_ after all of this time.

That's what I wanted.

Yet here I was, gripping the edge of my chair, watching as he rounded my desk and craned his tall, lean body over mine. Suddenly I realized I didn't want the power at all.

I wanted _him_ to take _me_.

I wanted him to make me helpless.

I _wanted_.

At that moment, time sped back up and I barely comprehended the smooth, warm texture of his fingers on my face as the slid into my hair. He knelt down beside my chair, still tall enough to meet my eye. I looked back, struck dumb by blazing emerald.

"Bella," he breathed. His voice was low and rough. His warm breath fanned over my face. For the whole afternoon I had felt shunned, as though he didn't want me. Now here he was touching me, caressing me and looking at me in a way that was anything but dismissive. Did he really want this too?

I realized he'd positioned himself between my legs and I swallowed back my embarrassment. Had I spread them? _Jesus._

"Yes, Edward?" I responded.

He didn't answer at first. I watched, transfixed, as his lips pursed and his jaw flexed. I could see the thoughts flying through his brain. His mouth opened once and he sucked in a hollow breath before shaking his head and tightening his grip on my face.

"I want you," he said at last. The roughness in his voice was replaced by starling conviction. My heart leapt to my throat.

"Y-you…what?"

He slid his hands from my hair, down to my neck, thumbs tracing the soft edge of my jaw.

"I want you," he repeated, this time in a whisper.

He was impossibly close and I pondered kissing him right there. No more words.

_But words needed to be spoken. Didn't they?_

"What does that mean?" I managed, disappointed at the pathetic sound of my voice compared to his.

I felt the pads of his fingers flex on my skin. The tendons in his neck tensed with strain. Then, as deftly as he'd taken my face in his hands, he slid his lips over mine in a soft yet commanding kiss. My hands flew from my skirt to splay over the broad panes of his chest. His lips were warm and gentle - smooth enough to glide over my own.

We sat suspended in a slow, easy kiss for a moment before his hands slid from my neck and roughly circled around my waist. He pulled me from the chair and into his lap, sinking us down on the dark, carpeted floor. I followed him without restraint, feeling the fabric of my skit slide high around my thighs as I settled on top of his hips.

This should be all kinds of wrong, but it wasn't.

It was _right_.

My arms darted around his neck and I gripped the back of his gorgeous hair tightly in my fingers. I was afraid if I let him go for a moment, he'd slip away as he had after lunch. Edward groaned softly over my lips and I felt heat spread all over my body. His hands slid around my back, up my sides and back again. His thumbs slid over my rib cage and under my breasts.

"Bella," he groaned, and the fire blazing over my body disappeared and centralized around one _specific_ part of my body.

_Yes,_ I thought.

"Yes."

"Yes?" he asked, cutting me off with another kiss before dragging his lips over my jaw and down my neck.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the side to give him more access to the sensitive skin on my neck. "Fuck yes," I gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***ducks to avoid the slaps* I know, I KNOW! This wasn't about the lemon though, this was about them coming together. I have the second part planned (it's HOT) and I want to publish this whole story as a oneshot after witfit.

I cannot believe there's only one day left! I am so thankful for all of your support and reviews throughout this month. It has truly been a blast! xx


	27. Annoy

**WitFit Challenge, December 2011**

**Disclaimer: All fictional characters mentioned are property of their owners**

**A/N: **This is yesterday's. I had high hopes for it…then whatever happened. I dunno.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Annoy

**Scenario**: Your friend invites you to a New Year's Eve party. You don't want to go, but give in at the last minute. When you arrive, your eyes scan the room and land on someone you never dreamed you would see.

Complete the scenario in any way, in any style, and for any word count. Open your mind and follow where it leads, writing as you go.

* * *

><p>"You know, you might actually be able to have a good time if you wipe that bitchy look off your face."<p>

I glared over at Alice as she pulled me through the crowd. She glared back and squeezed my hand.

"I'm just being honest," she said with a shrug. More like yelled, really. It was _loud_ in here. "If you want to get kissed on midnight you need to not look like you hate your life."

"I _do_ hate my life," I reminded her. Ringing in the new year with no job, no man, and no money wasn't exactly my dream holiday.

Alice rolled her eyes and pulled us to a stop in the middle of the dance floor. She fluffed my hair over my shoulder and grabbed both my arms. I should have been annoyed, but I found the gesture kind of endearing. "Listen to me," she said and she put on her serious face. It was the 'Alice Pep Talk' face. I smiled at her.

"You're a beautiful, smart and funny woman. If you just remember that, you could kiss _any_ one of these boys in here tonight."

We both looked around then, eyeing the relatively sparse and unattractive clusters of men on the dance floor and over by the bar. I arched a brow.

"Wow, great."

Alice groaned and shook my arms. "Whatever. What's important is the first part. Beautiful, smart and funny. Okay?"

I sighed. "Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, I'm going to get us some drinks. You…" she waved me off with her hand, "go rub up against a guy or something."

I couldn't help but laugh as she sauntered off towards the crowded bar. Where _were_ we? I had been so hesitant to come this evening, that I hadn't even paid attention to where we were going. All I really wanted was to watch Sex and the City on my couch with a bottle of wine and a bowl of chips. This was quite the opposite.

I smoothed out the ruffles on my maroon dress that Alice has practically pulled over my head. My hair on my shoulders tickled but I could still smell my shampoo. At least I wasn't _completely_ repulsive. The crowd was moving to the song in an unsynchronized rhythm. Any actual dancer would be insulted.

Just then a familiar face caught my attention and I froze, ramrod straight in the middle of the floor.

_Oh shit._

"You're not grinding," Alice whined as she came up behind me with a drink. She handed it to me and then noticed my face. "What's wrong?"

"Jake."

"Here?" She looked around wildly. "No way."

"Way."

"Give me a _break_," she hissed, stomping her foot. "There's got to be a million bars in the city and he picks this one on New Year's Eve. Unbelievable."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards the bar. "We'll hide over here. Dance floor leaves room for sneaky butt grindage."

I laughed as she wove through the crowd of people towards the bar. I looked over my shoulder for good measure, to make sure he didn't see us. The combination of my head being turned and Alice's hurried motions through the crowd screwed up my balance and I caught my heel on someone's foot.

I thought it was Alice who held me steady but it wasn't.

Oh dear God was it _not_ Alice.

Strong, warm hands were wrapped tightly around my arm. My drink had fallen out of my hands and clattered noisily onto the floor.

"Are you all right?"

I looked down at the hands on my skin and followed the owner's arm up to his shoulder, up his long, sculptural neck and met his eyes.

He was…gorgeous.

Was this really happening? Tonight?

His bright eyes squinted in the dim light of the bar but he was wearing a small smile. "Did you trip or are you drunk already?"

My jaw dropped and I tried to yank my arm away but he held it steady.

"I'm sorry," he laughed, releasing my arm, "I'm only joking. My name is Edward. Are you really okay?"

I rubbed the skin where his hands had been moments before. It was still warm. "I'm fine, thank you Edward."

"Can I buy you a drink to replace your lost one?"

I was still transfixed by the adorable smile on his face, I'd already forgotten about Alice. My head whirled around to try and find her, but she was sitting close to someone at the bar. I scowled at her.

I felt Edward's hand close around my elbow and guide my to the bar. "There's a spot by your friend, come on."

He was right, a stool next to Alice had just opened up. I settled on top of it while Edward leaned next to me on the bar to get the bartender's attention. The light over here was brighter and more golden, illuminating Edward from above. His hair was dark bronze and so were his eyelashes. They glinted gold in the light. The overhead light shadowed the sharp edges of his jaw and as his Adam's apple bobbed as he spoke I had to look away.

Alice jabbed me sharply in the side. I whirled around to face her.

"Holy _crap_," she whispered in my ear.

I grinned at her. "I know, right?"

"Yours and mine," she said, eyeing Edward as I took in the tall, blonde man standing beside her.

"Code word is 'koosh ball' if either of these guys ends up being a dud, okay?"

"Okay," I nodded.

"Have fun!" She kissed me swiftly on the cheek and turned her stool back to face her attractive snag from the crowd.

"Let me order you a real drink," Edward said from my other side.

I turned my head slightly to meet his eye. "A real drink?"

"You were drinking cheap stuff before. Sam makes a really good Old Fashioned. Do you want to try one?"

My lips pulled into a smile. "Sure."

* * *

><p>"Oh my <em>God<em>," I gasped a few hours later.

Or should I say, next year.

Edward collapsed beside me on his bed. The sheets were tangled and we were shoved up against the footboard. He shook his head back and forth as he sucked in deep breaths.

"Bella, I can't even…"

I giggled. "Yeah?"

He turned his head sideways to look at me. He was smiling that crooked smile again. Creases formed by his eyes as he grinned. "Yeah."

He reached for my face and rolled closer to kiss me.

"Happy New Year," he breathed over my lips before kissing me again.

My body curled around him and I kissed him back. I _really_ needed to thank Alice for getting me out tonight. Not that she was coherent either. She and Jasper had left an hour before we did. No 'Koosh ball' needed.

I settled against his chest and snuggled close. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his face to my forehead.

"You realize I'm going to call you every day until you agree to see me again," he murmured into my hair.

"Oh really?" I asked, unable to his the gigantic smile on my face.

"Really. We started the year out right. Why ruin a good thing?"

I closed my eyes and pursed my lips against his skin. "Why, indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Bleh.


	28. Reflect

**WitFit Challenge, December 2011**

**Disclaimer: All fictional characters mentioned are property of their owners**

**A/N: **Well…here it is you guys. The last Witfit entry for the month _and_ for the year. It has been such a joy doing this and I am so touched by all of your wonderful feedback. I'll write more at the bottom. For now…here's an idea I've been playing with forever. 2011 has been a long year and lots has happened, but so many wonderful things happened thanks to the subject of this next witfit entry. Hopefully you'll know what I mean. Happy New Year!

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Reflect

A single word meant to inspire immediate thought. Write what your imagination dictates.

* * *

><p>The room was quiet, aside from the mysterious humming noise that always seemed to accompany sound equipment. He sat alone on a stool in the small room with an acoustic guitar balanced comfortably in his lap. Sound booths were so stuffy. He felt surrounded by foam, tethered by cables and microphones and buried under amps and instruments.<p>

His friends had left their guitars and the room moments before, but he stayed behind. It was a silent signal that he wanted to record something.

_Alone_.

Lately that seemed like a huge act of courage.

His hands were antsy and they fingered the chords that were running through his head on repeat. In the corner of his eye he could see the technicians moving behind the glass window. The pads of his fingers continued to brush the coiled strings and faint, tinny sounds echoed in his ears.

His knee was bouncing and he scratched his hair through his beanie.

He was quite literally a bundle of nerves.

It felt as though this song had been festering inside him for months now. He _needed_ to play it. The melody was a reflection of everything good in his life – everything right. He wanted it to exist outside of his head.

He looked through his lashes at the low table in the corner of the room. A thin ribbon of smoke was circling above the ashtray where one of his friends had failed to snuff out their cigarette fully. He could smell the smoke from where he sat and he realized how badly he was aching for a cigarette.

_No_.

Not until he got this out.

A voice called out on the intercom, breaking the nervous stillness around him.

"It's all you, mate. Are you ready?"

He jutted his chin and nodded at the same time, then fought back the embarrassment at the ridiculous gesture. What _was_ that? Regardless, he couldn't open his mouth. He was afraid if he opened his mouth his creativity and courage would spill out of him and be lost.

He pulled his lower lip between his teeth and started tapping his foot nervously as he waited for the light on the wall to flip on. He held it steadily in his peripheral vision and kept his eyes trained on the strings.

When at last the light burned red, he sucked in a quick, deep breath through his nose.

_Get it out._

His fingers started pulling at the strings before he'd let out the air in his chest. The melody was so familiar to him now. It had been on repeat in his brain for as long as he could remember. He played it on his guitar in the dark when he had free moments and hummed it when he walked down the street.

He tucked his chin against his chest and closed his eyes as he played. In his head he imagined the various accompaniments that would compliment the piece. A soft drum track, a slow, thumping bassline, distorted electric guitar and vocals. Female vocals, preferably.

_Her_ voice. But she wouldn't do it. No way.

Someone had to sing though. Even if it was him. He didn't have the words, but he had the melody.

As he played on through the second verse the nervous energy unwound in his stomach until he felt the excitement spread through his limbs and fingers. His knee bounced overzealously to the beat of the song and he fought back a triumphant smile. His teeth caressed the skin of his lip as he focused intently on the motions of his fingers.

For now he pushed the thoughts of the accompaniment out of his mind. Right now the guitar was enough. It was perfect.

When the track was over, he'd leave the studio with the recording and he'd keep it secret so no one would know. No one would know but him and when he was ready, he'd share it. Today it was just a perfect track, and for once he could be completely satisfied with something he'd made. Even if no one else ever heard it - he would know.

And that was enough.

That was all he needed.

Well, that and a cigarette.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well? We know the guy, right? He's not Edward. Well, not here anyway ;) Just wanted to pay him tribute and hope that this happened to him this year. That he found peace, created something beautiful and is happy about it.

Anyway…onto the business. I need to thank you – every one of you – for all of your wonderful reviews and encouragement. It's been so much fun writing these little snippets and wondering what the reaction would be. Your words helped me so much and made writing these each day SO much fun. I hope you enjoyed reading them as much as I enjoyed creating them. Everyone who leaves reviews in my box has reviewed every chapter, so I can't call any one specific person out. You all mean so much.

As far as where we go from here? I'm not really sure. I know Mistletoeward has written his own story, and I love him for it. I know that Lilacward wants to be a one shot. As far as I can tell right now, that's all that I will expand on. But, if I ever need inspiration for a new story, I'll be sure to come back here and look.

Have a safe and happy New Years this evening (or happy happy 2012 to you if you're on the other side of the world). I hope to hear from all of you soon in whatever I post in 2012. Love y'all! xx


End file.
